Becoming
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion got married. How will Demon monkey and traitor's daughter make it work? ( a bit different approach... All of the Stark family members are alive)
1. Chapter 1

King Robert made Ned his hand and when he went for his ''hunting trip'', he left him in charge of King's landing and all the affairs that took place there. King was known to disappear for his hunting trips for few days and pretty much everyone knew it was the time he spent with one of his favorite mistresses. Even queen knew that. They had an agreement, he can be with that woman whenever he wants, but she is not allowed to step into court. Queen's father on the other hand took care of the mistress never having Robert's child. One of the girls working for her was payed by him to slip her some moon tea and prevent pregnancy.

Ned was in some meeting when queen stormed in and demanded explanation why she couldn't take gold from the treasury.

''Lord Stark, I was just denied gold I asked for. Care to explain how that happened?''

''Your grace, I told you that you need to write to me how much do you need and what for in order for me to approve it.''

''I need to ask you for gold? You need to approve?''

''Yes, your grace.''

''I am the queen…''

''And I am hand of the king in charge of the kingdom during his hunt.''

''You mean fucking his mistress?''

''His HUNT!''

Cersei gave him very angry look.

''Your grace, as I said… You need to write to me how much do you need and what for and then I will approve it or not.''

She saw how men around that table looked at her and she was angry. She was humiliated and she was determined to make him pay… One day, Ned Stark will pay and be in situation to beg for her mercy.

''This is not over Lord Stark.''

''I am afraid it is your grace… Take it out with the king when he comes back.''

''Mark my words…this is far from over.''

Ned didn't really take her seriously. Robert told him many times that Cersei was a dog that barked a lot but never knew how to bight. They would see one another in passing and she would always give him a dirty look.

He was careful around Sansa and in questioning her about the queen and how she treated her. Sansa assured him that the queen showed no different behavior toward her and that she is in a bad mood in general so all of her ladies are on the receiving end of her anger. He was not happy about it but there was not much he could do about the queen and ladies. That was something that queen was in charge of, not the Hand.

King invited Ned to join him in the hunt but he refused. He had some work left and he didn't want to leave it unfinished. That proved to be a big mistake and something that would change his life.

During the hunt, king fell from the horse and impaled himself on a branch. He was seriously injured. When they brought him back to the castle, queen realized this was her chance. She surrounded the king and his chambers with her people and took over the kingdom. Ned heard what happened and he tried to see him queen didn't let Ned come near him. She kept everyone who could hurt her power far from the king and she had help from her brother and father to do so. After few days of agony, king died and now all the power was in the hands of Joffrey, queen and her father who became new Hand of the king. Ned was now just a lord of Winterfell…

Now the power was in her hands and after five months she had her chance for revenge. He was paying a very high price for what he did to queen. He tried to get people to rebel against Lannister rule and the family and he managed to gather some supporters. Queen learned of his plan and choose not to kill him, but play with him in the most cruel ways. Ned was known for his word and her actions will force him to step over his words and actions. She would make him show that his honor has a price and a moment when it stops being above all. Ned Stark believed his honor was one of the most important things in his life and the queen knew how to prove him wrong.

She knew what was important to him and now she was using it against him. He humiliated the queen and wanted to get her off the throne and now he was the one to suffer humiliation. His daughter Sansa was to marry prince Joffrey before it all happened and he hoped that it would keep her safe from harm. King Robert and him arranged that marriage and he believed they would honor that. He didn't dare to write to his wife about what was happening because he didn't want her to worry without reason.

Sansa was sitting with him in his chambers and having lemon cake. He asked in the kitchens for someone to make it for her. He was very occupied with work he had to do for the king and she spent a lot of time by queen's side, so they didn't have much opportunities to talk and catch up. In the middle of their conversation, two men entered the chamber and delivered the message. They were invited in the throne room and on the throne was sitting new king Joffrey Baratheon and by his side were his mother and his grandfather.

''Lord Stark, I heard that you were conspiring against my mother and our family? I didn't expect that of someone who claimed to be close to my father and who was his friend.''

''My actions were not personal, they were for the good of the realm.''

''Hurting my family would be good for the Seven kingdoms?''

''Yes, because your family is involved in some things that could be treason.''

''Just like you are lord Stark…''

''That is one way of seeing things.''

''I agree. I was ready to execute you in public.''

Sansa's stomach was in knots. She was scared for her father's life now. And for the entire family.

''But my mother said no. She is not that cruel woman as you think she is… She believes you will see the light and find it in you to respect our family more if you are part of it… So, we decided to obey my mother's advice and give you a second chance.''

Sansa was feeling relief that her father will not die.

''Lady Sansa, please step out.''

She did what she was told by the king. She stood by her father and Ned was in the state of panic. He saw queen's smirk.

''Lady Stark, you will help bridge the gap between our families… congratulations… You are to be married… To my uncle Tyrion…''

Tyrion looked at Sansa's horrified face and his sister's and father's smirk.

''Lord Stark, you may return to the North… BUT you will go back with your daughter and her new husband… After the wedding, Lord Tyrion will become lord of Winterfell…and warden of the North… You may live on his estate until he finds it suitable… If my uncle wants you gone, you are to leave with your family… Without lady Sansa…''

King had evil smile on his face. He loved how humiliated Ned will be.

'' She will be Lannister by then, so she is not your family anymore. You are stripped of all your titles and duties from the moment they are married and their children will be heirs of Casterly rock and Winterfell…''

Sansa was now not sure if this was better than death. She would have to marry queen's drinking and whoring brother. She saw on his face that he was not happy about this either. She feared if he would start being evil to her. Tyrion was nice to her, he was only Lannister she didn't hate. And now she feared it might change. She knew that out of them he was the best. But she also wondered how come some of the cousins was not chosen to be her husband.

Ned was heartbroken for his daughter. He committed a crime and now, as punishment, she was getting married to queen's imp brother. His daughter was being sold into marriage with the despicable member of the Lannister family.

Joffrey stood up and called for the guards.

''Until they are married, you are to stay in your old chambers…so you can watch the wedding… Wedding will take place in two days… Most of the noble families are already here… I think there is no need for delay… Sooner this union happens, safer the alliance would be. I am sure you all agree. And one more thing my lord… If you try something… you will be killed, along with the members of your family. My family can be very generous, as you see with wedding…but we can also be very cruel… Don't test us lord Stark.''

Guards escorted Ned from the throne room and Sansa stood in tears looking at the king and at his family. He had no idea how his wife would react and how disappointed she would be in him. He failed her. He failed to protect their daughter and he acted stupid and got her in danger. He could only hope that Tyrion Lannister would be good to his daughter and that he wouldn't hurt her. He felt responsible for what was happening. It was his fault. He took Sansa to King's Landing to marry her to the future king and now she was marrying the imp….man she didn't really like or have anything good to say about.

Both Tyrion and Sansa were not happy with the choice of their spouse. Tyrion was sad that a nice girl like Sansa would be forever tied to him and she was desperate to marry a dwarf. Tyrion wanted to say no to the marriage, but when his father pointed out who else was an option, he said yes just to keep her safe from his crazy causing that had reputation for being very violent to women. Tyrion's uncle spent fortune to cover up things his son did. There was a rumor that some of the ladies of the night didn't make it out of his cousin's room alive in the morning and that they were thrown into the river in hope that they would sail down far from the castle and anything that could connect those ladies to the Lannister family.

Sansa was thinking about ending her life. She would have rather died than married the Imp. She was ashamed of him. To her he was the worst men ever. He was womanizer, he was drunk and his behavior was shameful. But she had to marry him. Queen pointed out in a very casual conversation, that if she doesn't marry her brother her father and the rest of the family would be executed. After hearing those words, Sansa knew she had no choice if she wanted her family to live.

Following morning her maids came and helped her get ready. She got as a present from the queen beautiful red and gold dress and she looked beautiful dressed in it. Jamie Lannister came for her to lead her to marry off his brother. Sansa was wondering why did she have to marry the imp when Lannister family had another member who was much better looking than her future husband.

''I know this is far from what you wanted, but let me tell you this. My brother will take good care of you. He is a good man lady Sansa… And if I may say, he is the best of the Lannister family… He is an amazing person…if you can look past the fact that he is a dwarf.''

She didn't say anything. She just kept walking toward the place where wedding would take place. Ceremony was short and at the end of it she got beautiful gold ring with pearls and rubies. Now she was a real Lannister and she hated it. She had her wedding ring and Lannister cape around her shoulders. She hated every moment of it and she hated even more the fact that her family would be ashamed of her for marrying a Lannister. Her mother hated them. Feast was huge event. Queen made sure that everyone knew that Ned Stark's daughter was a Lannister now. Celebration was nicely organized and many people were already drunk out of their minds. Queen came to Sansa and told her to follow her. She took her to see her father. Guards opened the room and she entered with Sansa.

''My lord… You see, I am woman of my word. I got Sansa to see you… It would be cruel for father not to bless his daughter on her wedding day.''

Sansa came to him and hugged him. He whispered to her that he is sorry and she whispered back that she knows. There was no going back now. He gave her his blessing and queen took her back to the feast.

Sansa watched Tyrion drink like there was no tomorrow and she felt sick to her stomach. After an incident with Joffrey bride and groom retired to their chamber. Sansa wanted to cry when she saw Tyrion barely standing and singing inappropriate songs down the hallway. She was desperate. She would have to spend her life tied to THAT. As soon as the door closed, she noticed that he was walking pretty normal and he buttoned up his coat. Sansa stood by the table with food very surprised and confused by what she was seeing. She had no idea what was going on and how was he suddenly so sober. She saw him drink. She saw him with a goblet for the most of the bolted the door and poured some wine to both of them.

''My lady, take a seat… We have to talk.''

Sansa took a seat on the chair beside him and waited for him to start speaking. His voice was a bit above the whisper.

''You have to listen to me now and please don't interrupt… It is very important.''

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

''I am very aware I am not the husband you wished for… I've seen the look in your eyes too many times in my life that I can pretty easily read your mind Lady Sansa.''

Sansa blushed because she was embarrassed. She had no idea he noticed her discomfort and all that she felt.

'' I know you wished for someone better and more handsome, but we are both in this without really wanting it. It's up to us how will we deal with the situation we are in…''

He took her hand and squeezed it.

'' This marriage is revenge to your father. My sister did this to hurt him for what he did to her. He humiliated her in front of everyone undermining her orders…and now she humiliated him by marrying his beautiful daughter, who was supposed to be a queen, to a whoring imp. And I am afraid it's not the end of it.''

''It's not?''

''I had no intention to consummate our marriage until you want me in your bed or it's really necessary for us to…but I am afraid it's matter of life and death right now.''

''What?''

''I know you don't want me… I know you find my very unattractive and that I am the last person that you want in your bed, but unfortunately, you have to…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, my sister… You see… When she married King Robert, my father brought a woman to check in the morning if the union was consummated.''

''Check the sheets?''

Sansa was confused. _Why would Lord Lannister bring a woman to look at the sheets? Any maid who picks up the sheets next morning could see the maiden blood on the sheet._

''No, lady Sansa…not the sheets.''

He felt ashamed of his family and his sister and how devious they were.

'' She was checking… my sister's private parts.''

Sansa drunk her wine and kept looking at her new husband.

''I am afraid she might hurt you…or maybe even your father…if we don't…''

Sansa got up from the chair and poured some more wine into her cup. She had two more cups of wine before she climbed to the part of the room where the bed was. She started undressing herself and she turned to her new husband. She was waiting for him to come and join her in bed.

''My lord… do you want me to undress completely or…?''

''Sansa… I honestly wish you were not in the situation to even think of undressing for me.''

She kept her underdress on and started removing ribbons and pins from her hair. Soon her hair was down and she got under covers. Tyrion could see that she was scared to death and had no idea what to do. He hated himself for doing this to her. He didn't want to do this… He didn't want to make her his… He wished she had better husband and she had all she dreamed of…but she didn't. She had him and knowing his sister, soon he would be all she has… She would either kill her father or send him away… somewhere.

He was in his nightshirt when he climbed into bed to his new bride. Sansa was beside him with her eyes closed trying to control her tears and all that she was feeling. He understood. He knew that no woman would want to be married to him. He was a black sheep of his family, an imp, a shameful dwarf…and she was forced to marry him at the tender age of fourteen and to be bedded right away.

''Lady Sansa…''

''Yes, my lord…''

''I will try to make this something that you could…I will not say enjoy, but find….not as traumatic as it could be… I will not hurt you or do anything to harm you. I apologize for the pain it will cause at first moments of us…joining… But it does get better…''

He took her hand and helped her sit.

''I will try to be very gentle and I am so sorry for being the one you are forced to share your life with.''

She wiped her eyes and waited for something to happen… She had no idea where this would go and what will he do now. She knew from her mother and the stories she was told that being bedded for the first time is not nice experience and that it usually gets better with time. She didn't want to think about it getting better. She didn't want to think of being bedded by him ever again. He kissed her hand and started trailing kisses over her arms, shoulders, neck… He moved her hair to the other side so he could have better access to her shoulder and neck. Sansa at first was frightened and she forgot how to breathe. Tyrion whispered to her.

''Breathe my lady… Just try to relax… I promise, I will be gentle.''

She just nodded and let him continue what he was doing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Tyrion was very gentle and she was surprised how her body reacted to him. Her mind was despising him, but her body was betraying her. When he stopped trailing kisses on her arms and shoulders, she felt like she missed the touch. He lowered her nightdress and exposed her chest. He continued kissing and touching her and she was getting more comfortable with it. And then he kissed her. At first his kiss was very gentle and as time passed it grew passionate and very intense. He lowered her to the pillows and kept kissing her. Sansa felt like the ''moment'' was close. She could feel he was aroused and she feared the act of becoming his. His hands were gently tracing over her body and she liked the feeling. She even started making sounds that she didn't expect to make and she craved the kiss more than she anticipated she would. She was getting used to being a woman, a wife, a companion…and this is one of the things a wife does. She has to please her husband and let him have her as he wishes. Moment that broke her out of that haze and made her eyes fly open was when she felt him touching her private parts.

''My lord?''

''I am so sorry lady Sansa… But this is for your own…pleasure.''

''Pleasure?''

''Yes, I am trying to make this feel as comfortable and pleasurable as I can.''

''But, it's not right…''

''My lady… Many things about us are not right but we have to play the game with the cards we were given… Did something I do before insult you or made you feel uncomfortable?''

She blushed and shook her head. He gave her small and sad smile.

''I just need you to trust in me some more my lady…. I promise it will all make sense soon.''

She remembered why they were doing all this… Her family was in danger…Lady will come and check her…state… She had to let him do what he wanted. He was her husband and she was his… Sansa Stark, or lady Lannister now, was possession of her husband.

Tyrion knew that he couldn't postpone it anymore. He looked at his young wife and spoke to her.

''It's time we consummate… I will try to be gentle…It will hurt at first, but it will get better soon… I promise.''

She just nodded and closed her eyes. As he said, it was painful at first but in time it got less painful and more pleasant. She was even a bit ashamed of feeling some sort of pleasure in this act. Tyrion kept kissing her and as the act became more passionate, his kisses followed. After they were done, he looked at her like he was checking if she was all right.

''Lady Sansa, did I hurt you?''

''No, you were… You kept your promise.. You were very gentle.''

''I am sorry again….for everything… I wish I could turn back time somehow and…''

''My lord, it is my honor to be your wife and…''

''We both know that is a lie. It is a well-practiced speech you girls learn very early. No matter what scum you marry, you are honored to be our wives.''

''Are you a scum my lord?''

''Some would say I am…''

''I don't think you are.''

''Thank you my lady.''

He got out of the bed and got dressed again. She picked up nightdress and also got dressed. She put her underdress on the screen. She would need it for tomorrow. Maids got her several dresses to Tyrion's chamber. And entire chest of the clothes that goes under her dresses was brought too. So she could put this underdress to washing bin. She felt…weird… She expected to feel dirty somehow, but she didn't. She saw blood on the sheet and then looked at him.

''Should I change the sheet?''

''There is no need my lady… There is another sheet under the one we were just in… That one was put there so you would bleed on it.''

''Oh…''

'' We should put the stained one on the ottoman... Someone will get it in the morning and probably deliver it to my sister and father.''

She blushed because of the fact that everyone will know tomorrow that she is not a maiden anymore. She took a seat at her vanity and combed her hair again. It was all messy from the lovemaking and she remembered her mother telling her that a true lady always has her hair in perfect state. She noticed that her husband was watching her with a small smile on his face.

''My lord?''

''My lady… Please come…''

He extended his hand to her and she came to him and took it. They took a seat at the table and he poured them some water.

''Now, that it is…''

He looked at the stained sheet and then back at her.

''…out of the way… I think we should talk…''

''Talk my lord?''

''Yes, talk.''

''What do you want to talk about?''

''Us…''

''Us?''

''Yes, us… and what comes next…''

She took some water and waited for her husband to speak.

''Since we consummated our marriage, I believe we would be left alone for a very short time. They will find someone else to torture and make fun of but we need to be safe.''

''Safe?''

''I will come to that a bit later… Now I need to clear some things with you. First.''

She nodded and waited for him to tell her what was on his mind.

''I need from you just a few things. First, my name is Tyrion and when we are alone, please call me by my name. In public we can use lord and lady and all the proper ways of speaking, but in private… I need us to be as any man and wife.''

''You want us to…again?''

Sansa was blushing thinking about sharing her husband's bed again. It took Tyrion a moment to realize what she was talking about.

'' Oh…I was not talking about that. I am talking about being opened and honest. Unfortunately, we are all we have… I am your only friend and you are mine…Our lives are one now… Something happens to one, it happens to the other too.''

''Why do you say that?''

''You are now my wife in flesh and name, so they will also let your father out of his chambers.''

''Is he even alive?''

''My guess is that he is… I doubt that our king would miss a chance to tell you that he is dead and how he was killed. So, I think he is alive… I can't tell you for how long he will be alive.''

That didn't give her any consolation. She knew that queen and future king Joffrey were not going to let him go easily.

''I will talk to my father to see when we can leave for the North.''

''You are in such a rush to became lord of Winterfell and warden of the North?''

There was something bitter in her tone.

''No, I don't want your estate or the North…''

''Than what is it?''

''I like your father. I think he is a good and just man… but if we don't do that soon, you might watch your father die…and maybe the rest of the family too…So, now we start playing game with them my lady.''

''A game?''

''Yes, you want to keep your family safe and alive?''

''Yes, I do.''

''Good… Tomorrow, we will become lord and lady of Winterfell, as soon as my father gets confirmation that you are not a maiden anymore.''

Sansa felt embarrassed about the fact that she would be examined by anyone.

''Don't be surprised if you see they got your father to be there.''

''What?''

''Yes, I am pretty sure they will bring him to be in the room when you are examined. You would be behind the screen, but he will be in the room… I can bet my life on it.''

''I will die if he is there.''

''Unfortunately, that will not kill you Sansa. I can understand your sentiment, but I must desapoint you that it takes a lot more for death to happen.''

She just gave him a look and he continued.

'' As soon as we get the decree, we pack and leave for the North... I hope in two days that we could be on our way.''

''Why are you doing this?''

''Because I am sick of my family and things they are doing. This is my escape too my lady.''

''But you are escaping North… People don't like you there… I am sure that my family doesn't like you either. And they would like you even less knowing you are my husband and that we…''

He gave her a sad smile.

''I know Sansa… But I can assure that I would have better relationship with your family than with mine. They are better people than my family. And if I show them that I am a honorable man and that I treat you well, they will accept me in time.''

''I am sorry…lord… Tyrion…I am so sorry Tyrion.''

''You can't do anything Sansa… It is how it is.''

Sansa felt a bit sorry for him at that moment. She lived in Lannister hell for few weeks and he lived his entire life with his father and sister being mean to him and hurting him all the time. She never heard them say a nice word about him since they met two years ago. Tyrion took her hand and kissed it.

''Lady Lannister, we are all we have now… We are a team… We have to play against all of them.''

''My father…''

''Your father is not part of my plan. He can't know anything.''

"What do you mean?''

''It's just two of us… It's for the best to keep him out of this all until we get to your house…or at least somewhere safe in the North. Until then, I am drunk, whoring, disgusting son in law who took everything from him, including his beloved daughter… by force.''

''But you didn't force me…''

''No one knows that… Sansa, we can't show any weakness or understanding in front of my family… In public, you and I will be enemies… I will be what they want me to be… Drunken dwarf, speaking nonsense, singing naughty songs… And you have to tell them that I took you by force if anyone asks.''

''But why?''

''So they are off your back. If they see that we are good…. They will do something to hurt you or me…If they see hate… you are safe.''

''I can't believe that.''

''You should my lady… Worse I am to you, safer you would be.''

Sansa took a deep breath and nodded.

''If you think it would make us safe, then we will do it your way…''

''Don't forget my lady…. Enemies until we get to the North. After that we start building our life together. Unfortunately we can't annul the marriage now that we consummated it… So, I guess you will have to put up with me until you are blessed with widow's weeds.''

She shook his hand and got up from the chair.

''Don't say things like that. I never wished you dead.''

''I am sorry my lady… I will not be saying things like that if you feel they are inappropriate.''

She nodded and looked at him.

''Maybe we should get some sleep.''

''Yes…you are right my lady.''

He took her old underdress and ripped it at some places. Sansa jumped from the sound and looked at him in shock.

''What are you doing?''

''Setting the stage for our play my lady… You were taken against your will…don't forget.''

''Oh…''

Sansa got into bed and Tyrion slept on the ottoman by the table… He spilled some wine on the floor and put the goblet by him so it looked like he was drunk and dropped it. He also left most of his nightshirt opened so she could see his bare chest and some stomach from the bed. Sansa admired him for a moment for all the things he did to set it up to look like he was a monster. She was now sure that he had brilliant mind and that also scared her for a moment. She just let him convince her to participate in this game. It looked like he had every detail in mind….like nothing could surprise him.

''Good night Sansa.''

''Good night Tyrion.''

Sansa fell asleep not ready for the next few days and hell they might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and with it a maid that had to bring them food and get the sheets. She entered the room and found young lady Lannister in bed and her lord husband on the ottoman surrounded by spilled wine and mess. In the corner she saw your lady Sansa's dress and ripped underdress. She picked up bloody sheets from the floor and gave young girl a very sad smile. She pitied her for being married to such a despicable creature that did that to her probably drunk. She gave Tyrion an angry look and left the room with the sheet. As soon as she left the room, newlyweds stopped pretending to be asleep. Tyrion saw the looks maid gave him and he was smug and proud of his doing.

''Good morning Tyrion.''

''Good morning Sansa.''

She took a seat at the table and took some food.

''I have huge honor to inform you that our plan is slowly working.''

''Is it?''

''Yes, she found the nightdress and your wedding dress I tossed on the side. She gave you a very sad look and dirty look to me… Now she will go to deliver the sheet to my father and after that back to the kitchens where she would inform all of the ladies there about your unfortunate faith… I better not eat anything cooked… Someone might spit or worse in my food.''

They shared a knowing smile and Sansa continued looking at his small setting.

''Did you rip the wedding dress too?''

''No, it's just thrown in the corner.''

''Good… ''

She noticed the cut on his hand.

''What is that?''

''I was free to add some more blood to the sheet…It really made me look like beast.''

''But…Will the lady notice that your action was a bit exaggerated.''

''I think not… Her duty is to say if you are maiden or not… Not to comment more about the state of your intimate parts my lady.''

He poured some wine but kept drinking water with his food.

''Why the wine?''

''If someone comes… Contrary to popular stories… I don't really drink that much…''

''How about last night?''

He smirked…

''That was blueberry juice my lady… it has the same color as wine and everyone knows not to drink from my flagon. In all honesty, I maybe had four glasses of wine all together.''

Sansa was surprised by what she heard.

''Really? And no one realized?''

''No, Pod takes good care of my drinks and switching them.''

''That is something I never imagined. I was sure you drink a lot.''

''I am sorry to disappoint.''

''You didn't… You just surprised.''

When maid came in again Sansa started playing her role. She sat on the edge of the chair and she didn't look at Tyrion. When he spoke to the maid she pretended to be afraid and uncomfortable. He was surprised how good things were going.

''My lord…lady… Your lord father asked for two of you to go to your sister's chambers.''

Tyrion nodded and sent her away. After the maid left Sansa smirked.

''This is madness.''

''We will make it my lady.''

They got dressed and went to queen's room. As Tyrion expected, Ned Stark was sitting in the room along with king Joffrey and regent queen Cersei. Sansa and Tyrion bowed and stood back.

''Father would be here soon with a small surprise to you.''

Just as Cersei finished what she was saying their father walked in with a very familiar lady. Tyrion was right. She set up everything to examine Sansa. Ned was shocked by what was going on. He never heard of something like that. He found it disrespectful to his daughter.

''I am not giving my permission.''

Tywin looked at Ned and smirked.

''It's not up to you Lord Stark. She is a Lannister now…and we want to be sure that your daughter became one of us in every way. Sometimes my son needs his actions checked.''

Sansa felt like she would die. Her father was going to be in the room and watch someone examine her and tell that she is not maiden anymore. That was something that she never wanted him to witness. Old lady took Sansa behind the screen and told her what to do. Moment later she examined Sansa and moved back to all of them.

''Lady Lannister is no longer a maiden… Lord and Lady Lannister did their duty.''

Tyrion could see disappointment on his sister's and nephew's face. It looked as they expected them to fail, for Tyrion either to be to honorable to take her or her to somehow escape her duties. Tyrion poured some wine in the cup and drank.

''Are your proud father? I did what you asked. I am finally like you… I fucked a child for my family's personal vendetta.''

None of them dared to look at Ned Stark's face. Sansa didn't want to see disappointment and Tyrion didn't want to see hate.

''I believe father you owe me something… You made a promise… Where is my land? Don't tell me it was all for nothing…''

Tywin turned away from his son to face his grandson.

''Your grace… You have paper to sign. Your uncle is to be warden of the North and lord of Winterfell.''

Joffrey didn't want to sign, but just one look from Tywin made him sign. He feared his grandfather. Tywin rolled the paper and gave it to Tyrion.

''Congratulations… North is yours.''

''Well, that is story of my life. I always get what I don't want… Bitch of a sister, cold father… child bride…and now the land I hate…''

He turned to Sansa.

''Lady wife… Go and start packing… It's time for you to take me to my new home…I am going to hate as much as my sister hates me…''

Cersei made disgusted face at her brother.

''Up North we go… Little army of Lannister children will not make itself… Since North is such a boring place, we will have nothing else to do than to fuck my lady wife… What a life!''

Sansa knew it was just a play, but she felt very uncomfortable and ashamed. He came to her and took her hand.

''My lady wife and I will retire… We have to celebrate my new title…''

'Excuse us…''

They got back into their chambers and Tyrion bolted the door. He put the signed paper on the table and they took a seat on the ottoman by the fire. Sansa sat close to him because they had to whisper.

''Was that necessary?''

''What?''

''Those words and the way you spoke…''

''I am sorry if I insulted you… But.''

''I know we have to keep up the charade…''

''Yes, soon we will be free my lady and it will be better.''

Ned Stark came back to his chambers and took a seat on the bed. He held his head with his hands and cried. He couldn't believe what her did to his daughter. Now he hated himself for leaving North, for listening to Robert, for not listening to his wife. He could only imagine how she would feel when they arrive to the North and she learns that new Lord and warden is Lannister… And that their daughter was married to him… and he didn't treat her like a lady. He wanted to die from the disappointment and guilt.

As promised, two days later, they were in the carriage ready for their long trip North. Tywin sent them with ten Lannister solders to escort them to the North. At the North, entourage from Winterfell would come to escort them to the castle. Ned was on his horse and Sansa was in the carriage with her husband. As soon as they left King's landing they could finally breathe. There was smile on their faces.

''We got out… Now next mission is to get out of the South and get to the North… Until we are safe from my father's men, we keep up the charade.''

''Still not telling my father?''

''No, I told you… When we get far from the eyes and ears of my father. Only a week more…''

She just nodded and continued looking out of the carriage. She was dirty looks her father gave Tyrion and she wished she could tell him the truth… She felt bad for both men at the same time. He father was deceived and her husband lowered himself to the level of drunk and abuser so they could leave claws of his family.

Ned was desperate for his daughter's sad fate. He felt guilty for everything hat was happening. After almost entire day of traveling, they found a tavern where they could eat and get some sleep. Tyrion took two rooms, one for him and Sansa and the other for Ned. Rest of the entourage slept in the stables or guarded the carriage. They ate together and Ned noticed how his daughter didn't dare looking at her husband. He had some wine and took her hand telling it's time to retire.

''You don't have to treat her like that! There are plenty of whores around here to satisfy your needs my lort… leave my daughter alone…''

''Why would I need them when I have a wife… Why pay when I can get it for free?''

Santa felt like her father might hurt Tyrion. She got up from the chair and turned to him.

''Father… Please… He is my husband…he is in his rights…''

''But Sansa….''

''I am sorry father… But I have duties as a wife I have to perform…''

''She is just fourteen you animal!"

''And talking to you here will not make her any older… Let's go my lady…''

She turned and walked after her husband… They got into their room and they didn't speak until Tyrion checked if someone else was in it too. Room was ''clean'' so they spoke quietly.

''He will kill you.''

''I know… I might have overstepped.''

''I know.''

They heard boards outside of their room so Sansa did what she believed was the best idea for now. She got up and started removing her dress. Tyrion wanted to turn to the other side, but he couldn't. He knew someone was watching through the peephole. She stood in the middle of the room with her back to the door. She started unlacing the underdress and they heard someone moving away from the door. They nodded to one another and she just got into bed. If that person came back, they would see them in the same bed… Since they all saw him drink, their guess could be that it lasted a minute and he just fell asleep.

Next few days had the same routine and both Tyrion and Sansa now got comfortable in their roles of victim and abuser. She learned how to show her fake fear better, he added some new comments and stories into repertoire since they spent few more nights together and Ned continued plotting how he would kill his son in law. They arrived to the place where Rob was supposed to take them from the Lannister entourage. Solders removed trunks from the carriage and waited with them for Rob and his men to arrive. As soon as Ned saw them he felt strange mixture of fear and relief. His family was here. Sansa got out of the carriage and run into her brother's arms. Rob came with Jon ,Theon and some more men.

''Look at you… You grew to be a real beauty… Men will line up for your hand Lady Sansa Stark…''

''I am sorry to desapoint you that you will not marry me off.''

''Don't tell me that you got the Arya bug?''

''No…''

She took off her glove and showed him the ring. He looked at her with his eyes wide opened.

''And I am not Sansa Stark anymore…''

''Oh, you are now lady Baratheon? Soon to be the queen?''

''No, it's lady Lannister…''

Her brother looked at her and then at their father.

''Father, what is she saying?''

''It's a long story that I dread to tell you and your mother. I ruined everything.''

By his father's face and words just spoken, he knew it was not a happy one.

''And where is your husband?''

Sansa turned to the carriage and waited for him to get out. Now it was time for Tyrion to get out of the carriage and show the face of lady Sansa's husband. When they saw the Imp they all couldn't believe.

''Is this a joke?''

''No, I am married to lord Tyrion Lannister.''

''Oh, Sansa….''

Her brother looked at her with pity. He believed she was married to some sort of monster and that her life would be miserable. Tyrion walked to his lady wife and stood beside her.

''Thank you for coming to meet us.''

''Is this some joke? You are married to my sister?''

''And what an amazing match it is! I think we will have rather dashing children…maybe not in that far future.''

Sansa looked at him to stop and he did.

''Children? Are you saying that you…?''

Before it could all turn into mess in the middle of the road, Ned suggested they load things into carriage and leave for Winterfell. Sansa and Tyrion were inside and the rest was on their horses. Tyrion noticed how Sansa's face changed as soon as she saw her brothers and that they are North. Rob suggested small break for horses to rest and they all agreed. They were in the middle of the feeld and Sansa took Tyrion to the river when no one was watching.

''It looks beautiful Sansa.''

''I always loved when we took our time off here. My mother and father would make us something to eat, Arya was doing who knows what and I would sit on that stone over there and read my book. They went to the stone and took a seat. Tyrion loved the view and how different colors were than they were in the South. They sat in silence for few moments.

''I never thanked you Tyrion.''

''What for?''

''For getting me and my dad out of King's landing.''

''Don't thank me yet… We have long way of explaining this all my lady Sansa. Your brothers are not happy we are married, I can only imagine how your mother and lady Arya would react.''

''I almost forgot about Arya…''

''I wish I could. She will kill me with her tiny sword.''

''She loves needle more than anything.''

''I bet she does.''

''And there are Bran and Riccon too…''

''Yes, two more brothers.''

She took his hand.

''Now you are under my protection my lord… We made it out of King's landing… We will make it in the North too.''

''You think so?''

''I know so… We have to.''

''Have to?''

''Yes, we are married and there is no going back… We can only move forward… North is not that boring… It's a nice place to live…''

''If you like cold.''

''You will get used to it.''

''Will I?''

''Yes, you will…''

She smiled at him.

''I am pretty sure that in a few months you are going to be a real man from the North.''

''If you say so lady wife.''

''I know so lord husband.''

''How?''

''Because you will fall in love with the North…just like we all did…even in the winter.''

''Winters are too cold.''

''I am sure you will find a reason to love it… if for nothing else than for staying in the library by the fire wish some of your favorite books.''

''That sounds like something I could enjoy.''

''As I remember, you did two years ago when you all came to visit us. You were sneaking in the library in some ungodly hours.''

''You saw me?''

''Yes, Arya and I followed you… Actually she was the one wanting to follow you… You are Lannister and never up to no good.''

''She is sort of right.''

'"She got deeply disappointed when she saw you reading books.''

'"And you?''

''I was surprised.''

''Why?''

''It didn't fit the stories told about you.''

''Ah, the imp, whoremonger, drunk and savage.''

''Something like that my lord husband.''

''I know most of the things they say about me. Sometimes their words are good wall and defense mechanism.''

''Why would you need that?''

''Because that is a pattern I learned to live with. Don't have expectations from people and you will be fine and don't let people expect from you and you will not disappoint them.''

''I guess it makes some sense… You had to be like that because of your family and how the behave toward you.''

''Yes, that is true.''

''Do you think we could be friends my lord?''

''Friends?''

''Well, for start… I know that we would have to…be lovers again at some point.''

''Lady Sansa, you have my promise that I will not touch you until you ask for it.''

''And If I never ask?''

''Then, you never asked… I leave our relationship up to you after we tell all to your family. I will let you set the pace of whatever is happening between us. We have to get to know one another Sansa and build our lives the best way we know how.''

She was surprised by what he said. No man would do something like that. Most of them took their wives when they wanted and how they wanted, but Tyrion gave her an option to be in charge of their marriage and where it would take them. She was shocked that something that big he entrusted to a fourteen years old girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrion was sitting on the rock and looking at the nature around them. His young wife was right. It was much different than the south and it looked magical at some moments. Sansa was picking wild flowers near him and singing some tune he didn't recognize. He was sure it was some of the songs of the North. When she picked enough flowers she took a seat beside him and they started some very casual conversation. She was enjoying listening to Tyrion being surprised by things in the North. Spring in King's landing was warm and here you could still see traces of snow and it was not uncommon to snow even if it was spring.

Pod was sitting with Rob and the Stark boy was studying him. He had so many questions about his master but had no idea where to start from.

''How did you end up serving lord Tyrion?''

''He saved me.''

''How?''

''I was working as a boy on the construction and rock fell on my head. I survived because Lort Tyrion took me in. Since that day, almost ten years agou, I've been his servant.''

''Is he a good man?''

''One of the best I know.''

''And what about him and my sister? You heard what he did to her?''

''Lord Stark, it's not mine to comment what happens in bedchambers of the people I work for. He is my master and she is his lady wife. They deserve their privacy.''

''So you know what took place?''

''I know nothing.''

''He is your master, but she is my sister. I need to know if she is safe…''

''Ask lady Sansa… I am not here to gossip.''

''I just want to know…''

''I understand… But how would you feel if you knew servants are talking about what happens in your bedchamber or your parents' chambers… It's not something that should be talked about. My lord and lady deserve their privacy too.''

Rob noticed that his sister and her husband were missing. He went to find them he was ready to kill Tyrion if he saw him being physical with his sister. He didn't care they were married or that lord Tyron had every right to be intimate with his sister. In his mind, she was still a perfect little girl and he was a pervert he had to keep away from her. Part of him wanted to find them together so he could kill the Lannister and end it for all times. He got to the river and found Tyrion and Sansa sitting on the rock and talking. He was listening to her and watching her make chains from wild flowers she picked. It sounded to Rob like she was telling him of their childhood. He listened and smiled at some of the things she told him. It was far from what he imagined to see and it looked like she was not scared of him. She even touched his hand few times and he smiled at her when she did it. He didn't understand what was happening there and what he saw when they were all together or heard from his father. Ned told them that he was bad to Sansa and that the girl feared him. From what he saw, there was no fear in his sister's eyes. He called her name and she turned to him.

''Sansa, it's time to continue our journey.''

''We will be there in a minute.''

Sansa turned to Tyrion.

''Our time here is over… We should get going.''

''After you my lady.''

Rob left and they walked back to the carriage.

''He really doesn't like me.''

''Give him some time…''

''I doubt it would help.''

''It will… I promise. It will change after we tell them the truth.''

''I am not that optimistic my lady.''

''Well, I am my lord… I know it will be better.''

Tyrion noticed how Sansa's father and the rest of the men were looking into the carriage to see if she was doing well and how was he behaving. There were traces of surprise on Jon's face when he saw them talking and Sansa even smiling at Tyrion. None of them knew anything else about him aside that the was a Lannister and a drunk. And that was not the husband they wanted for her. They wanted Sansa to marry some nice nobleman who was like one of the knights from the stories she loved. Not a drunk and whoring dwarf. Sansa's smile grew when she saw Winterfell. Tyrion was taking a nap and she nudged him to wake him up.

''Look….We are home Lord Tyrion…''

He smiled at her but she saw sadness.

''What is it my lord?''

''That word… home… I never had one… I never felt home anywhere.''

''Now you have home… Now you have a place to belong.''

''It's your place Lady Sansa.''

''If you belong to me, than you belong to Winterfell, as do I to Casterly rock, even if I was never there.''

He gave her a smile and continued looking at the castle. He was surprised by Sansa's words. _Was she really willing to work on their marriage? _He didn't expect that from a fourteen year old girl.

''We are just few moments from facing your lady mother.''

She did look a bit scared, but she soon covered it. She was a married woman now and her mother had to accept it. Maybe their marriage didn't happen in the best of circumstances, but many marriages started like theirs. Her parents first were not match made with love, but out of some duty. They grew to love one another, but at first they were just two people forced by circumstances to share life together.

''I guess we will survive that too.''

''I hope you are right.''

''I am… You are my husband…in flesh and in name… There is not much she can do about it. No matter how much she wished she could… All of them wish they could.''

Tyrion was sure that many would like to do a lot about their lady Sansa being married to dwarf and especially Lannister dwarf. He knew how Starks are loved and that switch to Lannister ruler would be hard for many of them. If he wanted respect of the North he has to work three times harder than any of the men of the North…and he would need support of the Starks, not just being married to Sansa. He was sure that gaining their trust was going to be hard.

''She can make you a widow?''

''That would be more something to expect from Arya or the men of the house rather than my mother.''

They both laughed at that. They got to the gates of Winterfell and they opened. Men on the horses got in first and after them carriage with Sansa and Tyrion. Lady Catelyn Stark was waiting outside with the rest of the children to greet her husband and daughter. She still had no idea that Sansa was married and who she was married too. Lady Stark had no idea that now lady of Winterfell was lady Lannister, not her. Ned got of his horse and got into his wife's arms.

''You are finally home… You even got Sansa back. Our entire family is under the same roof… How long are you staying?''

''I am not going back. I am staying here.''

She hugged him again.

''I prayed so hard for that. I am so glad to have you back home. You shouldn't have left at all.''

''I know… I know now…''

She looked around and looked back at her husband.

''Where is Sansa?''

''In the carriage.''

Sansa heard her mother ask for her. She looked at Tyrion and he smiled at her and nodded. She should greet her mother before she gets to the carriage and sees him too. She opened the door and got out. Her mother was so happy to see her. She hugged and kissed her daughter.

''You are back ! Are you also back to stay?''

''Yes, I am mother.''

''You are not going back to marry that insufferable Joffrey?''

''No, I am not… Our engagement ended…''

Lady Stark was happy to hear that. She didn't like the boy as much as she didn't like the rest of the family.

''Good, we are finally free of those cunning Lannisters and Baratheon. We will find you some nice man in the North and marry you to him before they remember the deal again. It will work out, you will see. We just need to act fast. But you are in luck… Some of the families were already asking for your hand… Now that you and your father are back home, we can arrange something for you to meet them and get to know those boys you would have to choose from.''

Sansa looked at her father and brothers that knew that she was already married. All of them avoided looking at Lady Stark.

''We can't do that mother.''

''What do you mean?''

''I am already married.''

''What?''

''I married a bit over two weeks ago…''

Catelyn looked at her daughter and her husband. She was confused. She expected to be invited and… She had no idea what happened. _Was Sansa with child? Did she do something to get herself married that fast and without knowledge? Did she elope?_

''Who are you marred to?''

Lady Stark looked at the faces of her sons and husband and she was sure it was not something she would like. Now it was time for Tyrion to leave the carriage. He got out and her mother covered her mouth from the shock.

''Tyrion Lannister? What are you doing here? I told you last time you were here with your family that you are not welcomed in my home ever again.''

Tyrion looked at Sansa and Sansa looked at her mother. Arya stood by their mother with her hand on the handle of her sword. She hated Lannister family and her time in King's Landing and now having one of them at Winterfell was not what she wanted and was not willing to put up with.

''Mother… You can't forbid him to come.''

''Why? I am lady of Winterfell…I can tell who can stay in the keep and who can't. I am the lady of the estate and my word has some value around here.''

Ned lowered his gaze and Sansa looked at Tyrion for permission to tell her the truth. Just as Sansa was about to speak, Tyrion spoke first.

''Lady Stark, you are right… I will not overstep my limits… I will find accommodation elsewhere.''

Ned turned to him.

''Catelyn he has to stay…If not in the keep, at least on the estate.''

She saw in her husband's eyes that there was something he was not telling her.

''Fine! He can stay at the cottage by the hot springs… It's safe place but far away from the keep. I don't want to see much of him. Is that acceptable?''

Both men nodded. Ned was grateful for a moment that Tyrion didn't say anything. Pod came to his lord and Tyrion ordered him to get his things in the cottage. Other man came for Sansa's things and got them in the keep. They were taken to her old room. She wanted to protest, but she knew it was not the time. She had to tell her mother that she is married to Tyrion before she moves in with him. She was sure that telling her all at the same moment about the marriage, about Winterfell and everything that took place would be too much.

Lady Stark turned to the guest.

''You know the way to the cottage… I will send someone to help you settle and a bit later some food would be sent to you. As I said, I don't want you near the keep. Have a good day Lord Lannister.''

''Thank you for your hospitality Lady Stark.''

Sansa wanted to protest but she saw on his face that he thinks it's for the best to keep quiet. Tyrion turned to walk toward the house when Lady Stark called for him.

''And Lord Tyrion, make sure that you keep your hand off my maids or any woman that lives in this house. Am I clear?''

''As a water my lady.''

''Good… This is not King's Landing or any whorehouse you are used to visit. Our women are decent and they are only bedded by their husbands…''

''I am well aware of that my lady Stark.''

''You may leave now and have your rest.''

Tyrion left with Podrick to settle in the cottage. Tyrion was already staying there last time he was in Winterfell. It was nice and very comfortable house. It had three bedrooms and two rooms for the service. He and Pod would have nice time living there.

''My lord, why none of you mentioned that Lady Sansa is…?''

''It's for the best. Woman hates me already. Imagine what would happen when she learns that I am married to her beloved daughter?''

''I am guessing it would not end well.''

''It's a good guess.''

They settled in the house and Podrick lit the fire in the bedroom for his master. Tyron told him to prepare a bath when it gets a bit warmer. He took a seat by the fire and fell asleep.

Lady Stark went in first and Sansa stayed outside with her father. She was not happy about the situation.

''We have to tell mother everything. It's not right how she treats Tyrion.''

''Sansa, he deserved it.''

''No, he didn't.''

They didn't get a chance to talk more about what was on Sansa's mind because her mother got out to call for her.

''Hurry up Sansa, I want to talk to you. I want to ask you so many things.''

''I am coming mother.''

She took her daughter's hand and took her to her old room. She had so many questions for Sansa. Sansa's things were already in the room and put in the corner.

''What do you want to talk about mother?''

''Your wedding… How it came to be? Where is your husband?''

Sansa just looked at her mother not knowing where to start and what to tell her. She knew she has to tell her, but had no idea how she would take it.


	4. Chapter 4

''Mother, I…''

''What is it Sansa? Tell me… Who is your husband.''

Sansa lifted the sleeve of her dress and her wedding ring was more visible. It was enough for Lady Stark to know that many rubies, gold and pearls could only mean one thing. She took her daughter's hand and looked at the ring. Longer she looked, more sick to her stomach she felt. She looked at Sansa with mixture of anger, pain, disappointment… She wanted to scream, cry, hit someone… Her baby was married to that monster.

''Tyrion. You are married to Tyrion Lannister.''

''I am mother… I am new Lady Lannister.''

''How?''

''Father had falling out with the queen…And instead of killing him, I was married off to Tyrion.''

''I'd rather have all of us dead than you married to that monster.''

''Mother, he is not a monster.''

''Sansa…''

''Mother, believe me… His is not…''

''Did you…?''

Both women were uncomfortable talking about it. Lady Stark talked to her daughter about intimacy before she went to King's landing, but now it was different. Now Sansa had experience and it was different conversation.

''Yes, we did… My marriage was consummated.''

She covered her mouth. Her daughter was not a maiden anymore and the person who turned her into a woman was someone she couldn't stand. Sansa was red as tomato and felt so embarrassed to talk about it with her mother.

''How did your father allow this?''

''Mother, he had no choice. Queen would have killed us all.''

''And now you are bound to that.''

''Just give him a chance. You will see he is not that bad.''

''Sansa, you can't be serious?!''

'' I am very much…''

''We must see what to do to annul the marriage.''

''No mother, we will not.''

''You can't be serious?!''

''I am… ''

''How can you even think of being married to him?!''

Sansa knelt in front of her mother and took her hands.

''Mother, I am married to him… It's done… I am his wife and he is my husband… We took the oath in front of the new Gods. I am his woman now… We can't change it. Now it's just up to us to accept what is in our path and make best of it.''

''But he is…dwarf…''

'' Yes, he is but her is so much more too. After some time you stop seeing that… You just see the man behind that body.''

''But… ''

''Mother, you always said that a woman must honor her oath and her family… That is what I'm doing. I am honoring oath I took and family I came from.''

She did say that to Sansa and Arya many times when they spoke about marriage and honor when it comes to women. Back then she had no idea her daughter would be married to someone like Tyrion Lannister. How could Sansa honor the oath she took to him? He didn't deserve her daughter.

''You don't love him.''

'' You married father, and you didn't love him. In time you built the life together and had us. Let me follow my path… I am Lady Lannister and it's done.''

''I can't believe your father let you marry him.''

''He had no choice. If he said no we would have all been dead. Queen and her lord father have no mercy. They married us to each other expecting it to be a nightmare… But it turned out the complete opposite. I marred the best men possible who took care of me in a very unusual way. Mother, he has a brilliant mind and he is so different than the person he lets us see.''

Lady Stark watched her daughter speak of her dwarf husband and she was surprised to learn that Sansa actually had some affection toward her husband. She spoke of him with a hint of a smile on her lips.

''Mother, he saved us… He saved father's life by bringing us all here… You know father and his moral and beliefs. He would have been dead without Tyrion and all that two of us did.''

''Two of you?''

''Yes, but that is story for another day and all of us together.''

Lady Stark got up and looked at her daughter.

''So, should I move your husband to your chambers or should I find some other chambers for him?''

''What would make you more comfortable?''

''Him away from you.''

''But we can't have that.''

''I think I would be more comfortable if he slept in separate chambers from you.''

''Mother, I am not sure that would send a right message… I think he should share with me.''

''But Sansa.''

''Mother…''

''Fine… You can move in to your grandfather's old chamber tomorrow. It needs to be fixed and cleaned.''

''Thank you mother… I will sleep in the cottage tonight…I will go there after evening meal… Maybe I could even eat there with him.''

''No, eat with us… You can at least have meal with all of us before you go.''

''As you wish mother.''

Lady Stark left her daughter's room and went to the maids to tell them to fix the chambers tomorrow.

''You should fix chamber in the east wing tomorrow for Lord Tyrion …''

Maids just nodded at her request.

''Evening meal will be served soon my lady.''

''Good… I will call them all to the tables.''

''We also made something for the.. guest.''

''Good, send it to him by his man later.''

''Yes, my lady.''

She left the kitchens and went to find her husband. He had some explaining to do.

Sansa was sitting on her bed when Arya came in.

''Are you really married to the imp?''

''His name is Tyron.''

''I don't care… I asked you a question Sansa…''

'' Were you listening in to mother and I?''

''Sansa! Just say yes or no! It's a very simple question.''

''Yes, I am married to him.''

''And…?''

''And what?''

''What is it like…?''

Sansa blushed. She was not in a sharing mood when it came to her intimacy. She knew that if the roles were reversed, Arya would tell her every detail of her bedding, but since Sansa was the one to be married, all that happened would stay her secret.

''Arya, I am not talking about this with you?''

''Why? Because all of the sudden you are so important and better than me because you are married?''

''No, because I don't want to talk about it… It's private.''

Arya took her hand and looked at her ring.

''Wow! That thing is huge.''

''And very heavy.''

''I can't believe this is happening. You are married to him…for real?''

Sansa looked at her ring finger and then back at her sister.

''Yes, it's very real…''

''Are you pregnant?''

''I don't think so… We have been together only once…''

Arya's eyes went wide… Her sister just confirmed that she did consummate with Tyrion.

''You were?''

Arya's eyes were wide opened. Sansa finally confessed… On the other hand, Sansa was blushing. She couldn't believe Arya got even that out of her.

''Yes, I am his wife Arya…''

''And how was it?''

Sansa blushed.

Before conversation went any further, one of the maids came to Sansa's room.

''I am sorry my lady, but your lady mother sent me to tell you that the evening meal is served.''

''Thank you… We will be there in a moment.''

Maid left and Arya waited for her answer. Sansa hoped that it would be end of their conversation, but she was wrong.

''Let's go Arya… Mother and father are waiting.''

''No, first tell me.''

Arya held Sansa's hand to prevent her from getting out of the room.

''Mother and father are waiting.''

Sansa really didn't want to talk about it. She was embarrassed.

''Tell me Sansa.''

''No, Arya… Let's go.''

They left the room and during the entire way to the dining room, Arya kept asking questions that Sansa avoided. They got in and there was grave silence at the table. Even Bran and Rickon were quiet. They both looked around and noticed how their mother looked very angry and their father looked sad. Arya looked around the room and took her seat.

''Who died? What is going on?''

''Well, aside from being your sister's husband, it looks like lord Lannister is new warden of North and lord of Winterfell…''

Everyone looked at Sansa expecting her to say something about it. Boys didn't pay attention to what was said after word husband.

Bran got up from the chair and looked at Sansa in wonder.

''You are married?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Where is your husband?''

''In the cottage…''

''That's impossible… Lord Tyrion lives in the cottage now.''

''I know… He is my husband…''

Rickon jumped from the chair.

''You are married to the dwarf?''

''Don't call him that!''

All of them were surprised how she defended him.

''He has a name… You can call him either Lord Tyrion or lord Lannister… But not dwarf, imp or anything like that.''

Rob didn't care about how anyone would call Tyrion. He wanted to know if what their mother said was true.

''Sansa, is mother telling the truth?''

''It's true… He is new lord of Winterfell and warden of the North.''

''How did he get our home?''

Sansa looked at their father. And then at the rest of the siblings.

''Joffrey took it from dad…''

''How is that possible?! It has been in the family for years.''

''Father got stripped of all of his titles… and with that he lost the Winterfell…''

They had no idea that he was not a lord anymore. They all looked at Sansa and then at their father.

''Is it true father? Is Sansa telling the truth?''

''Yes, she is.''

Lady Stark had some wine. That was very rare thing for her. She drank it all at once and put her goblet down.

''Well now.. He took our daughter first, and now he took our home too… ''

''No mother, he saved your home.''

''How is that Sansa?''

''He doesn't want to change things around here. He wants you and father to keep living as you did before it all happened.''

Lady Stark didn't like her daughter's new husband even more now when she learned they depend on him.

''Did he tell you that?''

She nodded.

''Oh, Sansa… You are so naïve… He wants you to believe him… But you will see I am right… He wants you and all this.''

''And if that is true what you are saying mother, why did he move in to the cottage? Why did he not protest when my things were moved into my old chambers? And why he never said anything about being lord of Winterfell? He has right to claim his role as lord as well as husband…but he did none of that.''

Ned took some wine too…

''I know what he did to you Sansa…''

Now all eyes were on him.

''And what did he do?''

Ned looked at the younger boys and sent them away from the table. He didn't want to talk about it in front of them. Arya stayed because both him and lady Stark knew she would listen in in some way. Not many things remained hidden from her. She seemed to appear out of nowhere and know everything.

''He abused you and took you violently.''

Sansa lowered her gaze because she was embarrassed.

''No, he didn't.''

''I know what maid saw the following morning… I saw the sheet too…''

Ned was close to tears thinking what happened to her and how much pain and abuse she had to put up with. Her mother and siblings looked between her and Ned searching for answers.

''There was so much blood on that sheet… I could only imagine what he did to you… And you are defending him now?!''

''Oh, father…''

Sansa felt bad for him…

''That is what you saw, not what really happened.''

All of them were looking at Sansa and waited for explanation what is that all about.

''It is true…Our marriage was consummated, but I was not rapped… That is all I will say out of respect to all of you and to my husband. It was not violent act of any sort. He made sure I was well before, during and after. He was very attentive and it ended the best possible way. I was not hurt in any way and he treated me with respect. And when it comes to a lot of blood on the sheet, he has a cut on his hand that he made so he would stain the sheet even more.''

''And the ripped clothes?''

'' My dress was thrown in the corner, my underdress was ripped, wine was spilled and he slept with most of his nightshirt unbuttoned. That is what you know from the maid who came in the morning to bring food and take the sheet. What you don't know is that we did that together…''

''What?''

''Entire thing was an act so we could leave as soon as possible and get you out of King's landing before your next honorable mission that could cost us all our lives. We were lucky to avoid death this time father. Next time we all die…''

''Sansa, it was right thing to do! She had no right to put Joffrey on the throne… He is not Robert's son.''

That surprised many around the table.

''King wanted to put it in writing that he is not father to his children, but he never got the chance. I told that to some of the men who agreed to help with the rebellion. I did what I believed was the best. Me and those men who joined me had good intensions.''

Sansa just gave him a look.

''And now they are dead, so your story can't be confirmed. And queen made sure that your own daughter is Lannister… She married me to Tyrion to teach you the lesson. In one of your speeches you pointed out that all Lannisters must die… Now I am one of them and soon I will mother one of them. She wanted to see if you are man of your word? Will you kill all with the Lannister name? Including your own child?''

Rob took her hand.

''You are a Stark Sansa… In our family you will always be Stark.''

''Maybe for you, but in the eyes of everyone else I AM lady Lannister… So, if dad wants Lannister family dead, I die too…along with my child.''

''You are with child Sansa?''

''I don't think I am father… But I might be soon… After all, I am a married woman… It wouldn't be surprising if I came with the news of the heir.''

Their awkward meal was interrupted by Pod. He entered the dining room and gave Sansa small paper. She knew it was from Tyrion. She opened it and found message written in his perfect handwriting.

_My lady, _

_I must ask from some of the books from the library. I believe it is for the best for me to stay away from your family and everyone until it less hostile. I am asking you to send me some books… At the end of the letter I will list some ideas and you see what you have._

_Your husband Tyrion_

She got up from the table.

''I must go to the library to find something for Tyrion to read before bed. After that I am going to my chambers to get what I need for the night.''

Rob just looked at Sansa.

''Are you sleeping there?''

''Yes, I am…''

''But why?''

''Because I am his wife… and it's my duty to be by his side.''

''Is it all about duty to you Sansa?''

''It's clear that you had no idea how daughters are brought up… We were fed with the stories about duty… You are man… You have choice… My choice is sometimes limited to the side of the bed I pick or the dress I want to put on that day… The rest is chosen for me… My choices were made by our parents at early childhood. Now my husband makes them for me. And at King's landing they were made by queen and the king… I barely have any saying in what happens in my life. My only goal in life is to make it and make best of my circumstances.''

She got up from her chair.

''Now excuse me… My husband needs me.''

With that she followed Pod out of the dining room and went to the library to get books for Tyrion.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa got books for Podrick and he took them to Tyrion. She went to her room and prepared what she needed for the night in the cottage. Before she left to the cottage she asked to take a bath. She needed to wash the day away before she goes to bed. Her maid helped her take a bath and get dressed after that. She pulled her hair in a simple braid and put on bright purple dress. She was nervous to be alone again with him now when it was all in the open and they were close to her family. Her maid came to tell her that two men were ready to carry the chest to the cottage.

''Thank you. Let them in and we can go.''

''Yes, my lady.''

She noticed how maid looked at her. She could see that many members of their service found it funny how beautiful girl like Sansa was married to a dwarf. They all knew she dreamed of marrying a handsome man and having perfect family. Long time ago many girls in the castle were jealous of her, how it changed. Now they believed she would trade places with them. None of them understood how Sansa's marriage came to be. That lack of information gave them possibility to make up many stories about what happened.

Lady Stark watched from the window her daughter leaving to be with her husband. Lord Stark was in his chair by the fire with a book.

''She went to him.''

''She said she will…''

''How can you be so calm?''

''I am not… I just don't know what to do… She is his wife… We can't stop her from going.''

''I know… But I wish we could do something.''

''I know…I wish too, but now it's too late. You heard her. She defended him. She didn't let me say anything bad about him.''

''Do you think she could love him some day?''

''I have no idea.''

Tyrion was sitting by the fire with a book when door opened and Sansa got in with two men. He didn't expect to see her.

''Lady Sansa?''

''My lord…''

He saw the chest in their hands and he looked at her.

''What's with the chest?''

''I am staying with you…''

She turned to the men.

''Take it to the bedroom.''

They nodded and went upstairs. They got the chest into the bedroom and left. Pod was in his room and that left Tyrion and Sansa in the main room downstairs. She took a seat on the other chair by the fire and he poured them some wine.

''I am guessing that the cat is out of the bag.''

''Yes, now everyone knows we are married.''

''And how do you feel about it?''

''I feel relief… Now that everyone knows I don't have to think about how would I tell them and how would they react.''

''And how did they react?''

''Well, my brothers knew when they came to meet us and escort us here… My younger brothers are surprised I am married and Arya has a lot of inappropriate questions.''

At the comment about Arya he started laughing very loud.

''I can only imagine.''

''I am sure you can… ''

''Oh, she never acted as you did… I think she is born to ask and do things you never would.''

''She will never be a proper lady…''

''I think that man who marries her has to have very open mind.''

''I agree… Just as a person who marries you.''

''Are you open minded lady Sansa?''

''I guess I am learning to be. I have to learn to accept your past and all that happened before me.''

''My life was not easy and I was not a saint.''

''I know. ''

He looked at her. He was curious what she knew about him.

''You can ask whatever you want lady Sansa… I will not hide anything from you.''

''I heard rumor that you were married before me.''

''Yes, that is true… I was very young… Sixteen… and she was same age as I was and at that moment the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…''

''What happened?''

''Tywin Lannister….''

She had some of her wine and gave him a very sad smile.

''It's funny… I have no idea how it ended, but with just hearing your father's name my skin is crawling and I know it's bad.''

''You are right my lady. It ended bad and if you don't mind I wouldn't want to talk more about it.''

''I understand. But I just have one question.''

''Yes?''

''Did you love her?''

''I believed I did... I was sixteen and I believed it was love… Now I know better.''

''What is different now?''

''Now I know that you don't fall in love with a woman that you pay for sex. They only have honest feelings for gold.''

They sat in silence for few moments before Tyrion spoke.

''Sansa, why are you really here?''

She was surprised by his question. She was not sure what she was doing here, she just knew that she was supposed to be there.

''Now that everyone knows that we are married, there was no reason to stay with everyone. I should be here.''

''You should or you want to be?''

''I think that real answer is little bit of both. There is part of me that is aware that I am your wife and that one of my duties is to be in your bed and by your side, but also there is a part of me that wants to get to know you…You are my husband, and I know very few things about you.''

''Thank you for being honest. I am not used to this much honesty.''

''I want us to be honest so we could learn about one another and build our life together.''

''Why do you want to make an effort? Any other girl would run for the hills?''

''Because unlike many I believe you are worth the chance.''

He was confused by his young wife. He had no idea why would she want to make an effort. He was nothing special, he was just drunk whoring dwarf and she was…She was perfection.

Sansa felt a bit tired from the traveling and all and she was ready to get into bed.

''My lord, would you like to retire?''

''Yes, that might be a good idea.''

They blew the candles in the room and took one to climb the stairs. Bedroom was warm since Pod started fire as soon as lord Tyrion got into the house. One of the maids put the sheets and furs on the bed and now it was time for two of them to change and get under covers. Sansa was nervous again. Now they were really alone. When they were staying in taverns her father was in a room next to them or near them and in the King's landing they were surrounded by maids and spies of the queen. Tonight Sansa believed would finally be real Tyrion and Sansa in the same room, bed and house. No more faking and pretending. He changed by the bed and she went behind screen to take off her dress and change into nightgown. When she got out he was already in bed. She took a seat by the vanity and started letting her hair down. She noticed in the mirror how Tyrion looked at her. She felt flattered that he looked like he wanted her. She took her brush and got to the bed.

''Tyrion, would you like to brush my hair?''

He moved to kneel behind her and started brushing. He loved how her hair felt in his hands. It was soft and it smelled of some roses and other herbs he didn't know. After he was done she put the brush on her vanity and came back to the bed. This bed was much smaller than the one they had in King's Landing. Here they were touching and there was not much space for them. Both of them were nervous.

''Tyrion…''

''Yes, Sansa.''

''Can we kiss again?''

He looked at her in surprise.

''Are you sure my lady?''

''Yes, I am.''

He turned to his side and she turned to face him. They kissed and it was something they both enjoyed. He loved the feeling of her lips on his and her hands in his hair were something he could get used to. Kiss got a bit heated and Tyrion let his hands wonder down his young wife's body. Sansa found that the way he was touching her made her feel things that were new to her. Being touched by Tyrion felt somehow right and she loved the effect she had on him. It made her feel wanted.

Maid came into lord and lady Starks bedroom. Lady Stark was surprised to see her this late in the evening. Ned was sound asleep after the day he had and she was also close to falling asleep. Visit of the maid now got her worried and all the need for sleep was gone.

''What is the matter?''

''Boys and lady Arya are no tin their beds my lady.''

''What?''

''I put them in bed some time ago and when I came to put some logs in their fires, I found their beds empty.''

''Do you have any idea where they might have gone?''

''None my Lady… I searched all of their usual hiding places. And also lady Sansa is not in her room ether.''

'"She is with her husband.''

With that comment Lady Stark confirmed the gossip that has been main topic in the kitchens. Lady Sansa was now married to the Lannister imp and spending the night with him in the cottage. She remembered boys mentioning that to her before she put them to bed.

''Lady Stark, is there a chance that three of them went to the cottage?''

''Why would they go there?''

''To spy on Lady Sansa and her husband…''

She didn't think of that.

''You might be right… Go and get Rob and Theon…. I need them to come with me to look for them.''

''Yes, my lady…''

She went to find Theon and Rob and lady Stark changed into wool dress and put on her cape. She met the boys in the entrance and they went out together. Rob put his arm around his mother.

''I am sure they are spying on Sansa and that it was Arya's idea.''

''I can't believe them.''

''I know, but do you blame them? We are all dying to know what is happening there.''

She just gave him a look to shut up.

Arya, Rickon and Bran were sitting on the tree looking through the bedroom window. They saw Sansa and Tyrion kissing in bed and they were fascinated to see their sister being a wife. Watching her in bed with her husband that word wife got a meaning they could never attach to their sister. The ice queen and a proper one was in bed with her husband enjoying his touches and kisses. They were under covers, but it was clear that there was more than kissing happening. Arya smirked at the sight of Sansa making love to her husband. Now she got the answer to the question she had for her sister and Sansa avoided answering.

They got down from the tree and started walking toward the keep. Bran looked at Arya and covered his eyes.

''Why did I listen to you ?! We can never unsee what we just saw.''

''At least now we know…''

''We didn't want to know.''

''You did…''

''Not as much as you did. ''

Rickon was very quiet.

''What is it?''

''I just hope mother doesn't find out we got out of our rooms.''

''Me too… But if she finds out, we will tell her that Arya made us.''

''Cowards…''

''We are not…''

''Well, we can tell her what we saw and she will forget that we sneaked out.''

Just as they were coming near the keep, they run into their mother and two other men.

''Where were you?''

Rickon told their mother immediately where they were and that is was all Arya's fault.

''Do you have something to say Arya?''

''Yes, you might be a grandmother soon.''

''What?''

''Well, our expedition provided us with information that you might soon be a grandmother. Your beloved daughter and her tiny husband are making a baby.''

Bran and Rickon looked at Arya in surprise.

''That is how babies are made?''

''Yes…''

Theon and Rob looked at Arya in horror. It took them some time to realize what Arya was saying.

''Let's go back to the house… And we are not talking about this.''

Catelyn took the young kids to the house and Theon and Rob watched them leave. Rob turned to Theon and smiled.

''Do you think Sansa is really…?''

'"No, I think they saw them kissing…''

Rob was tempted to climb the tree but Theon prevented him from it. He called him childish and got him to come back to the house. After she made sure that the kids were in bed, lady Stark went to her bedroom and joined her husband. She couldn't sleep because she was haunted by Arya's comment about her being a grandmother. She still couldn't understand how could Sansa willingly share his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Following morning Sansa woke up in the arms of her husband. She didn't expect the night to take the turn it took. She still had no idea how did they get from kissing to making love. She had no idea that their night would end like that. She tried to get out of bed without waking him up but it was impossible. Tyrion felt her move and he opened his eyes. He smiled her and looked at her with so much tenderness and affection.

''Good morning Sansa…''

''Good morning Tyrion.''

She got some hair off his face and kissed him.

''I must say this is one of the most beautiful ways to wake up.''

''You are sweet talker my lord husband.''

''No, I am being honest.''

''Well, I am glad this is the way you like to wake up in the morning…because I think I might grow to like it.''

''More than the way we went to sleep?''

Sansa was now blushing. She was embarrassed how easily she let him make love to her. He didn't have to persuade her… Things were just flowing between them.

''Tyrion… You shouldn't speak like that.''

''Why?''

''Because…It's not lady like to behave as I did.''

''Who cares?! What happens in the bedroom is between man and wife... There is no need to be a lady… Just willing and responsive.''

She didn't think it was appropriate for him to speak that way. She got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

''I should go back to the keep… I am sure my parents are waiting for me.''

''I will stick to being here… I have my books and Pod will bring me food later.''

''I will try to see you during the day.''

''I am sure you will my lady.''

He winked at her.

''You will miss your dashing husband and his inappropriate coments.''

''I highly doubt so…''

''You wound me my Sansa.''

''I am sure you will survive lord husband.''

She was ready to leave when she got back to the bed and kissed him again. She really liked kissing him. It felt good. Somehow he made everything feel good and right.

''I am leaving now.''

''You better… One more kiss like that and I am not sure if I could let you go.''

''You must… My parents will look for me.''

''Maybe you are right my lady Lannister. We don't want to get them angry.''

''No, we don't.''

''Sansa, before you leave… I have suggestion for you.''

''Yes, my lord?''

''Moon tea…''

''What is that?''

''Prevents pregnancy. I am sure you are not in the rush to be a mother…''

''Where do I find it?''

''Ask girls in the kitchen… They always have it.''

''I shall remember that.''

''Good… I want children, but I think we deserve some time alone to get to know each other.''

''I agree..''

''Go now! We don't want your brothers coming to drag you to the keep.''

''No, we don't.''

She gave him small peck on the lips and went out of the cottage. She got into the keep using the kitchen entrance. She found one of the maids she was close to before she left for King's landing and she pulled her aside.

''My lady? How can I help?''

''I need you to prepare me the tea?''

''The tea?''

''Yes, I heard that there is a tea that can prevent me from getting pregnant.''

''Does your husband know?''

''Yes, he suggested it. We don't want children right away… So make sure that you have it.''

''Yes, lady Sansa.''

Sansa was embarrassed that she had to share that information with one of the maids, but she was also very sure that she is not ready to be a mother. She believed that in some two years or three years' time would be the best for them to try to have children.

''Give me few minutes my lady. I think we have some boiling water.''

As promised, maid came with the tea and Sansa took it. It was bitter and she didn't like it, but if it could help her, she would have it every day. When she was done with the tea, she went to find her family. She found them in the dining room. Table was full of food and it was time to have noon meal. Everyone was filling their plates when she got in. Her father gave her something that looked like disapproving look. Lady Stark told him what Arya said last night and he was not happy about it. He didn't want his daughter to carry a Lannister child.

''Nice of you to join us Sansa.''

''I am glad to be here too father.''

She looked around the table and noticed that none of them looked at her and her older brothers and Arya had very annoying smirk on their faces.

''What is going on? What is so funny.''

Arya wanted to tell her, but their mother reacted.

''Nothing Sansa… Your siblings are just acting out.''

She just nodded and continued eating. She would still notice glances and smiles directed at her and her mother looking at them with a warning. She simply choose to ignore it. She woke up happy and she felt like she shouldn't spoil the day.

''How are renovations going mother?''

''You may go and see Sansa… Workers are there… They estimated that chambers would be ready in three or four days.''

''Thank you mother… I will go and see how everything looks.''

''And you should pick fabrics and all for the bed curtains… I was not sure what shade of red is right for lord and lady Lannister…''

Sansa knew that her mother couldn't accept her being married to a Lannister so she didn't respond to that as she wished to.

''Don't worry mother… I will take care of it… ''

''That would be nice Sansa… Now you are lady of Winterfell and you should start assuming your duties.''

''I will mother…''

Arya had some water and looked at Sansa.

''Don't worry mother… You see, she is assuming her duties…all of them.''

There it was again… Her mother looking at her sister with warning, her older brothers laughing and younger ones looking confused.

''Will you let me in on a joke or what?''

Rob smiled at her.

''Little ones escaped their rooms last night and went on a mission.''

''What sort of mission….''

''Spying on you and your husband.''

It didn't take long for Sansa to understand what her brother was saying. She was not sure what they saw but by the way her brothers looked at her she had a pretty good idea. She was embarrassed by that.

''Oh…''

''So, are we going to be uncles soon?''

''No… We want to wait for children.''

''Good…. Waiting fro children but not for…''

Lady Stark gave her son a look to stop talking.

''Sansa, children happen when you do things that can cause them to happen.''

''And there are ways to prevent it.''

''You will not act like easy women.''

''Mother, I am not…''

Lady Stark sent little boys out to play and looked at her daughter.

''Sansa Stark, you listen to me… You will not act like loose women… If you share your husband's bed, then you have to know what the consequences of those actions are.''

''Mother, I will do what I believe is for the best.''

''Not under my roof Sansa!''

Sansa just looked at her mother. She didn't have to say the words _Mother, you are under MY roof now…. _Catelyn Stark understood what her daughter's eyes were saying. Even Arya understood and lowered the gaze.

There was awkward silence for few moments. None of them knew what to say and who was actually right. Was their mother right telling her that being intimate has consequences? Was it Sansa saying that she has right to choose when she would become a mother? Sansa got up from the chair and faced her family.

''Excuse me, I am going to see how the renovations are going.''

Maid entered the dining room and Sansa turned to her.

''Can you ask for some lemon cake to be delivered to the cottage. And can you prepare some of the traditional dishes from the North. I want my husband to try them… Actually, you can prepare every day something new until he tried every single one of them. He likes food and trying new things, so I am sure he will enjoy the experience. I will be having lunch in the cottage with my husband for the time being.''

''As you wish lady Sansa.''

''Thank you… You may leave.''

Maid left and Sansa left after her. She climbed to the chamber and entered it. There were few men who were fixing windows and taking out some old furniture that was put there just so it wouldn't take space somewhere else. Sansa said what she wanted out and what of the furniture could stay, but needed to be fixed in some way. She made list of the materials that had to be ordered and she also gave some women list of the things they had to do in order for hers and Tyrion's chambers to be nicely done. She picked shade of red that would be ordered for the curtains in the room and for the bed. She picked the shade of gold to be used to embroider lions on some things and she also picked some materials and colors for bedcovers. She wanted the room to look like one he had in King's landing. She asked for bookshelves to be made in the corner of the room and she had perfect vision of what she wanted in their room. She asked for the desk to be fixed and placed under the window so he could write and work in their room when there is too many people in the library. She also made sure to make it their space. So, along with red and gold details, there were also some things that were in Stark colors. She asked for another set for the bed. All they had in Lannister colors, she had asked for in the Stark colors too.

Lady Stark was listening in from the outside of the door and she was very surprised how clear vision her daughter had. Sansa knew every detail she wanted in the room, including how big spacing should be on the shelves. She asked for some things that she even had no idea existed. When some of the men asked them to explain to them what she wanted, she made them drawings in free hand to show them what she wanted. Sansa Stark was a girl with so many illusions who had no interest in the household. Sansa Lannister was a woman with very clear vision and very determined to make that chamber their space and home. Lady Stark felt a bit sad that her daughter was really grown up and maybe even ready to take over care of Winterfell from her. Her pride of Sansa being ready to be head of the household was in conflict with her need to be needed by her children. She went back to her chambers and just sat by the fire thinking about how time was flying and how fast Sansa grew up. She was married, she was sharing her husband's bed, she was making demands for her husband's menu, she was decorating their chambers, she had vision of how that room should look like. She was sad that her little girl was not that little and that she will never be a girl again. She wished Sansa had longer childhood and more time to learn about herself. Her marriage came too soon for both of them. Lady Stark wished she had more time with her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

It took about two weeks to get everything lady Sansa asked for to arrive to Winterfell and to be placed in the chambers she was preparing for her and her lord husband. Tyrion loved seeing her oversee all the work and bossing workers around. He knew his wife had it in her to be good Lady of the North when the time comes that they have to assume their duties. He also noticed lady Stark lurking from the corners and watching her daughter became lady of the house and in charge of many things. She looked proud and somehow nostalgic. Like she was wondering where did her child's youth go? Tyrion unfortunately knew the answer. It went to her becoming wife at the age of fourteen and being married to a man who was more than double her age.

Now that many things were in the open, Tyrion would sometimes have one of the meals with the Starks in the dining room and those meals were still very awkward. Sansa and him loved the most when they had meals alone in the cottage and simply could chat about things being relaxed and simply themselves. Here, with the entire Stark family they had to be too proper and he had to watch what he was saying. He noticed that Sansa was tense too when they were in the keep. They were all having lunch when one of the maids came in. Lady Stark turned to her and offered her hand to take the scroll when she saw her coming toward the table. Maid stood by her and looked at her. She felt a bit embarrassed.

''My lady, it is addressed to lady Lannister.''

''Oh, than give it to my daughter.''

Sansa took the scroll and opened it. She had small smile forming on her face.

_Lady Lannister,_

_I hope I find you and my brother in good health and enjoying your life together in the North. King's landing is too quiet without my little brother making unnecessary noise and getting on my father's and sister's nerves. I am sure he is making up for that by getting on your nerves and doing things to get you to wonder why you had such a dark fate of marrying someone like him. _

_I am writing to inform you that I will be visiting soon with your nephew Tommen. If it is suitable to you, we would stay with you for the summer. Tommen needs to leave King's landing due to some disagreement he had with the king. I hope that it is fine with you. _

_Give my love to my brother and tell him he could write more often and a bit longer letters._

_Best regards,_

_Your brother_

_Jamie Lannister_

''Oh, this is good news for you my lord…''

Tyrion looked happy to hear that.

''When are they coming?''

''It doesn't say. Maybe you could write to him and suggest end of the month. Weather would be better and we could take them for a picnic to the clearing by the river. You will love it too.''

''I am sure I will my lady…''

Sansa turned to the maid.

''Thank you, you may retire.''

She left and Sansa kept her smile. Rest of the Starks was not really happy about more Lannister family members coming to their estate. Ned and Catelyn Stark just sat in silence. It was hard for them to get used to the fact that new lord and lady were Tyrion and Sansa and that they were living there just because Tyrion never said they should leave. It was hard for them to accept that. It hurt them how everything changed overnight… Not that long ago they were one of the most powerful couples in the North and now they are just there for decoration, just name and no power. Sansa was commenting to Tyrion what had to be done before two of them come and she was really thinking like lady of the estate.

''I will go to the library and write my response to your brother. Do you wish something to add to my letter?''

''Don't worry my lady… I will write to him myself… You don't have to add anything into your letter. There are some issues I have to address in my letter that are of the private matter so I will not burden you with that.''

It was clear that Sansa was not happy about this. She didn't want to have secrets with Tyrion. She was already working on a plan how to get him to tell her what is that all about. After they were done with lunch, she retired to the library and he retired for the cottage. They both wrote their letters to Jamie and sent them by ravens.

Sansa sat some more in the library trying to control her curiosity. She wanted to know what Tyrion's letter was about. She wanted to know if it had something to do with them and their marriage or was it something persona for Sir Jamie? Her time in the library was cut short when her brothers came to ask her to read a book to them. She did that for some time and then it was time for her to return to the cottage and have dine with Tyrion.

He noticed that she was a bit quiet and distant. She barely looked at him and spoke. He had no idea what was bothering her and he tried to remember their day and figure out what could have gotten her this way. And ten he remembered. He took her hand and she just looked at him surprised.

''I am under impression that you are worried about my letter to Jamie. ''

She just looked at him.

''I can't tell you what was it about, but I can assure you that it has nothing to do with you or anyone from here. I can't tell you the content because it's personal and it's something of a Jamie's secret. As I would never reveal your secrets to him or anyone else, I am asking you not to try to find out what was that all about.''

''I am not going to ask…''

''I did write about you Sansa, but not much and only good things. I didn't share anything too personal. I just said that being married to you is much better than I ever expected and that we are finding ways to make our marriage good and functioning. But the rest of the letter is about some issues he has and they have nothing to do with our relationship Sansa. I promise.''

She let go the breath she was holding and put her hand over his.

''Thank you for your honesty… You could have kept it all a secret and pretended that you have no idea why I am concerned.''

''I don't want to be cause of your distress… I want us to have nice and peaceful life.''

''Is that even possible?''

''Why do you ask?''

''My family and your family have their issues.''

''That is them… This is us.''

''If…''

''Sansa… I don't want to think about what that if might be… IF something happens, it's between my sister and your father…not us.''

''But it involves us… She is your sister and he is my father… We will have to pick sides.''

''I am not siding with her. I am sitting that one out.''

Sansa didn't say anything to him but she was sure there is no sitting out that one. She wanted to get her mind off things so she suggested they retire for the night and asked Tyrion to read to her. He obliged her and got a book from the nightstand. Sansa got comfortable in the bed and he started reading to her. Sansa fell asleep after few pages and Tyrion left the book on his nightstand and spent few moments just watching his young wife sleep. Sometimes he felt so guilty for being married to her and he believed she could do so much better than him. No, he KNEW she could do better. At this point he started to realize that he was falling in love with her and he was terrified of that fact. Love and Tyrion Lannister never went hand in hand. Every love in his life came with a very high price. He loved his mother, but he never met her and he was responsible for her death. He loved his ex wife, but she tricked him and she was a whore. He loved his siblings, but his sister couldn't stand him. He loved his wife and he believed she could never love him back. He knew that lady Sansa had some affection for him, but she was sure she could never really love him and really see him as someone worthy of that love. He looked at her again. Her hair was all over the pillow, her face was almost angelic and he didn't dare to think about the body hiding under all that material of the nightgown. In this few weeks of marriage, he made love to his wife more times than he could ever imagine and as promised, Sansa was always the one to initiate and in control to say no if she changes her mind, but she never did. He noticed something new about her. She would always pull the curtains before going to sleep. He had no idea where that came from, but he didn't mind. He loved waking up to a bit darker room and letting his eyes adjust to whatever light there was gradually. At one point he felt his wife cuddle up to him and put her head on his shoulder. She exiled and spoke in her sleep.

''Sleep my lord… ''

''I will my lady…In a moment.''

She didn't hear pages turn anymore so she opened her eyes to see what is keeping her husband awake. She was surprised to see him without a book and just looking at her.

''Are you well my lord?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Why aren't you asleep?''

''I was thinking about some things and that kept me awake.''

Now she was sitting in the bed. She looked a bit worried.

''My Lord? What is bothering you?''

''Nothing my sweet Sansa… Just some things that I can't explain.''

She pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him.

''I am here if you want to talk.''

''Thank you Sansa.''

''No need to thank me… It's my pleasure Tyrion. I am your wife… let me be there for you.''

''I wish I knew how to calm my mind and get some crazy ideas out of it.''

She saw that something was bothering her. And then she remembered what one of the maids said. There were few thing that could get men's mind to calm…hunt, war and being with a woman. She didn't know how to hunt, they were not in the war….and she was his woman. So, she knew what she had to do. She kissed him again and pulled one of the ribbons of her nightgown. It showed her collarbone and just a peek of her chest.

''Lady Sansa?''

''Maybe this is the way to get you to sleep and calm your thoughts my lord?''

''Sansa, you don't have to…''

''I know… But I want to.''

He kissed her and lowered her to her pillows. Sansa was surprised how every time they made love it felt better than before, better than ever. She loved how Tyrion made her feel and after some time she stopped being embarrassed for wanting him and being very responsive in bed. She felt happy and excited to be in bed with him and she had no idea how that came to happen. She was embarrassed when she realized she wanted him…even during the day time… She believed it was very inappropriate to want intimacy during the day, but sometimes, watching him from the window or from a far she felt like she would just pull him aside and had some time with him alone.

Arya noticed strange shift in her sister. She felt like marriage to Tyrion Lannister gave her something she didn't have before. It felt like it gave her strength she never believed she had and some new glow. Sansa looked happy and she couldn't remember seeing her like that. She changed a bit the way she was dressing. She embraced that she was a woman and started showing her curves and blossoming body. Tyrion looked at her with adoration and Arya could catch her sister looking at him with a glow in her eyes and small smiles forming on her lips. That got Arya surprised. She realized that Sansa actually liked her husband, maybe even loved him. She could never imagine her sister being in love and having any sort of affection for someone. On the surface, Sansa was still all the lady she could be and even more. She was always very proper, she started taking more charge in the keep and estate and people admired her. Her dresses were always perfect, her hair in her place and she behavior was impeccable. No one could make any complaints, if you put aside the fact that she was married to a Lannister. But what many never noticed was how their lady was not that proper as they believed. She once found them kissing in the library before meeting with their parents and older brother. Tyrion was in the chair and Sansa was kneeling in front of him. She was telling him something that got him to smile at her and then she placed her hand on his face and kissed him. It was not just peck on the lips, it was very heated and passionate kiss. After she broke the kiss she told him that they must stop because someone might come and see. He smiled at her and said that she is beautiful and that no one could blame him for kissing her like that. She gave him a small peck on the lips and moved to the chair next to him. He held her hand and kissed it few times whispering something into her ear and making her blush. Few days after that she saw them through the window kissing in the sitting room of the cottage. Sansa was sitting by the fire and his head was on her lap. She was stroking his face and telling him something that got them both to laugh and suddenly he was on his feet kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Arya's biggest surprise was the fact that Sansa looked like she really enjoyed shared affections with her husband. If someone told her first time they met Tyrion that he would be married to Sansa and making her so happy, she would have not believed that person. She would say it was a very bad joke. But now. Now she had to give it to her sister and her husband. They did look happy and as someone who was at the place where they really wanted to be. Sansa's smile was evidence enough that she was happy. Arya just never imagined that drinking, whoring dwarf, twice her age, would make her that happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally their chambers were ready and Sansa was very excited to move in. She was sad they were leaving the cottage, but glad that they were having their place in the keep. She was sad they would lose their privacy and now their life would be much more exposed to the rest of the family, but she knew it was time for them to start living in the real world where they were lord and lady of the Winterfell. Now they were slowly getting rains of the estate and their presence was needed in the keep. Pod helped Sansa's maid with moving things from the cottage to the keep. They arranged things of their masters and put them where lady Sansa wanted them to be. Sansa's maid started liking her master and his young servant and she didn't see him anymore as a beast he used to be. She grew to respect and like Tyrion because it looked to her that he made her lady happy.

Sansa's family was not that happy that a Lannister rule will become more obvious but they had to accept it, at least for the time being. Stark family hoped that they will gain back the rule over their estate and that they would get rid of the Lannister intruder. Their hate for the Lannister family blinded them to see one very important thing, Sansa. None of them bothered to think of Sansa. What would be of her at that moment? She was born Stark, but became Lannister when she married Tyrion. They marriage started with a lot of negative feelings, but it soon turned into beautiful alliance and maybe even love for both of them.

Now, that they left the cottage, they spent more time around family. Little boys were very interested in Tyrion especially now that they were reading books where dwarfs were told to have magical powers. One evening Bran and Rickon asked him if he can do magic. Sansa felt a bit embarrassed, Arya was curious what would he respond because she was well aware of his wit and unusual sense of humor, Rob, Theon were giggling and Jon was silent.

''I am sorry… I can only do magic that you have no use of…''

Lord and Lady Stark gave him a warning look and Sansa blushed. _Was he really talking about their intimacy and how he makes her feel in bed? _He didn't see them look at him so he continued…

''I can make wine disappear pretty fast, I can make people leave the room when I tell jokes, I can hide very good and I can ignore my sister even better.''

Bran looked at him with a sad face.

''I wish I knew how to ignore mine… Arya always wants to fight me with a wooden sword she steals from the armory, she threatens me to take my lemon cake and Sansa makes me take baths…''

That got few smiles from the people around the table.

''You are a lucky boy then… You have sisters that love you… Mine hates me.''

''Why?''

''She believes I killed our mother… She died giving birth to me. She blames me for not having a mother and my father hates me for being a dwarf and killing the only person he ever loved.''

Bran looked sad. He got up from his chair and came to Tyrion. He stood by him for a few moments and just hugged him out of nowhere.

''You can borrow mine when you need a mom… When you get sick, I will borrow you my mother to take care of you… She is the best. She sings to us, kisses our foreheads and tells us that everything will be better because she is with us and she loves us.''

Tyrion gave him a very sad smile.

''I don't think it works that way…''

''What do you mean? You are my brother now? You married Sansa and you are one of us… So, that makes my mother your mother too…''

Bran looked around…

''You are our brother now… Well, not Sansa's because that would be strange…''

That got Sansa to burst laughing, but it didn't interrupt Bran's train of thoughts.

''…but to the rest of us… You are now part of our family… Like Theon… He is not really my brother, but my mother and father love him as a son… You are their son by marriage…So, that makes my mother and father your mother and father too.''

Tyrion was really touched by this… Sansa looked at her brother and husband with mix of pride and sadness. She was always sorry for the fact that Tyrion never knew mother's love and she was proud of her brother for accepting her husband in a way.

''Thank you young lord Stark… That is very generous offer, I will have it in mind.''

He turned to Lady Stark and saw that she had a bit proud and horrified facial expression. She was proud that Bran offered compassion to someone and she was terrified to be Tyrion's substitute for mother.

''I will think about your offer lord Stark.''

''I think you should lord Lannister…. You are a good person and you deserve a mother like all of us… Our mother is a bit strict but she loves us very much. Just like father….but he spends too much time away and often doesn't have time for us.''

All of them watched interaction between young Stark boy and Tyrion. Ned and Catelyn were proud of their son, but didn't really want to entertain the idea of being Tyrion's parents. Tyrion knew he couldn't say to a boy _your parents hate me and will never accept me. _He remembered what Bran said and wanted to ask him about it.

''Why do you think I am good?''

He smiled at Tyrion.

''My sister loves you… And she doesn't love anyone…''

Now almost everyone looked at Sansa. _Was Bran right? Did she really love Tyrion?_ Lord and Lady Stark felt sick to their stomach thinking she could really love someone like him…and above all a Lannister. Older kids were looking at Sansa for the first time thinking about that possibility that she could actually love him and really be happy married to him. To Rob and Theon that was impossible. They believed that Sansa could never love a Lannister that that her life with Tyrion was hell. She couldn't' love someone like him in their eyes. Arya was glad someone else saw things she saw and she was happy for her sister. She found love and what more could any of them wish for her. Yes, she was married to a Lannister, but she was happy being his wife and Arya was happy for her. She was not going to get married, but if she had to marry, she would want to have love like Sansa and Tyrion. Sansa was blushing and looking at her plate wishing she would just simply disappear. Rickon was playing with the food in his plate and Tyrion looked at the young Stark talking to him in shock.

''Sansa before you was much different than she is now… You make her happy and she smiles a lot… Bad people don't make you smile…and happy…''

''Thank you for your kind words.''

They continued eating in silence. Most of them were trying to process what came out during the dinner, especially couple in question. She was shocked that feeling she was having might be love and he was frightened that she might love him…just as he loved her.

After dinner, they retired to their new chambers. Both of them were under impression of the dinner. Bran said some things that made them think about their lives and things around them harder than ever. It made them face some feelings and issues that were deep inside and none of them really wanted to talk about them. Sansa took a seat at her vanity and started taking off her jewelry and getting pins out of her hair Tyrion was sitting on the bed and he was watching her in the reflection of the mirror. He got up from the bed and came to her. As she was brushing her hair, he took it from her and continued brushing. He moved her hair on the side and kissed her neck. Sansa closed her eyes and leaned into him. She undid the laces on the front of her dress and he pulled it down her shoulders. He kissed her shoulder and started undoing laces on her underdress too… She got up from the chair and took off her dress and got down on her knees to help him strip.

Soon they were both in the underclothes looking at one another in the eyes. She got up and took his hand. He kissed her hand and let her lead him to bed. They got under covers and she started taking off her underdress. When they were intimate, they rarely took off their clothes, but now, she really wanted to feel all of him.

''My lady…''

''I want to… I really want us to see and feel one another…please…just for tonight.''

''As you wish my lady.''

He took his shirt and he was naked by her side. Looking at her naked body he couldn't wait to kiss and touch every part of it. She was impatient for them to be together and now she stopped being ashamed of what she wanted and needed. He was right… There was no place for a lady in the bedroom. They made love for hours that night and Sansa felt like something in their relationship shifted. Tyrion was very passionate lover, but also he treated her like she was the most precious thing. After they were done making love he held her in his arms and her head was on his chest. None of them wanted to get dressed and burst the bubble they were in. Fire in the fireplace needed more wood, but they didn't want to let go of one another. He looked in her eyes and kissed her.

''My brother was right.''

''Sir Jamie?''

''Yes, Jamie…''

''What was he right about?''

''That I love you…''

She was surprised to hear him say it. She had no idea that he felt that way about her. She turned to him and smiled. She felt so happy and full of emotions that were all over the place…but most of all she felt wanted and special.

''You don't have to say it back… It is fine if you don't feel the same way or even if you don't ever feel like you can love me my lady. I am grateful for what we have and how much effort you are making to make out marriage work. I will die happy man knowing I had you as my wife and in my life for as long as the life blesses me with my presence in this world… But my biggest blessing, so far is being married to an angel like you my lady… So, thank you for being mine and putting up with a drinking and whoring dwarf I am… I am not worthy of you my lady… You deserve so much more and so much better than I am.''

She saw his eyes were wet. She didn't want him to feel bad and especially she didn't want him to think he doesn't deserve love and that he is not worthy of her love and feelings. She kissed him and got on top of him. She moved his face so he would face her and she kissed him.

''Don't say things like that… You have no idea how much it hurts me to listen to you say things like that. Yes, you are a dwarf, but I learned that you are bigger man than many I know. You are an amazing person Tyrion and I am proud to be your wife. Someone in your position would take advantage of all the power they had and would torture me or my parents. You never did that. You slept in a cottage because my mother doesn't want you in the keep. You protected me and my father in so many moments that I think I can't remember them all… You are worthy of love and all the good things that are happening to you. Don't let what your sister and father think of you to be the thing that defines you. I know why you did what you did before. I don't think you are a bad person and I am not ashamed of your whoring past. I am a bit jealous that so many women had you before me… But I am not ashamed of you… You are an amazing man…''

He listened to her and he couldn't believe what she was telling him. He knew she was equally nervous as he was, but he was happy, scared and surprised to hear what she was telling him.

'' And one more thing… I love you too Tyrion…''

''You do?''

''Yes, I do… I love you Tyrion Lannister and now I am going to show you how much.''

She kissed him and he buried his hands into her hair. He loved Sansa's hair and to him it was one of the most ''Sansa'' things. Her long fiery hair and ice cold blue eyes that hid fire that very few saw.

''I know what people are saying behind our back…They call you imp, dwarf, freak of nature, sick man, child molester… I know what they say here and what they said in King's landing even before we were married. I know they say you are a cradle robber too and that they call me child bride, they say I was traded for my family's safety…''

He closed his eyes trying to process what she was saying and trying to hide from Sansa how much some of the words she said hurt him, even as a mention.

'' But let me tell you something… You are loved… and your child bride is thankful that she got so lucky to be married to a good man.''

Lord and Lady Stark were in their room getting ready for bed. Ned sat on the bed and looked at the floor and Lady Stark was sitting at her vanity and getting her hair down.

''Do you think it is true?''

''What?''

''That Sansa loves him.''

''I… I have no idea. I never really thought about it.''

''Do you think we should talk to her?''

''I don't know... I could try to talk to her in the morning.''

''You should… We should know if she is treated well in that marriage… We know he is…bedding her… But we need to know if it is against her will.''

Lady Stark was not sure their daughter was really being bedded against her will. She was sure there was something she felt for Tyrion, but she had no idea about the intensity of those feelings.

''I can't imagine her really loving him. Our beautiful daughter, married to that creature.''

Sansa was sitting in his lap with her legs around him. He pressed himself close to her and his face was a bit above her chest. He could hear her heartbeat and breathe mixture of their sweat, linen and some rosy thing she used as perfume. They held on to one another as tight as they could.

''As you said my lord… We are allies in this game… but we are also much more…''

She looked him in the eyes again and smiled.

''You are my friend, my husband, my lover, my family, my lord…You and I are one now… in every way there is… And I can promise you here and now… I am not going anywhere… I am in for a long run… ''

''Thank you…''

They fell asleep holding on to one another and he was finally happy because he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Lord and Lady Stark woke up and started getting ready for their day. One of the girls got them some food to start a day and they took their usual seats at the table and started eating. They were both very silent and deep in thoughts.

''Do you think Tyrion knows that Joffrey is not Robert's son?''

Lady Stark was surprised by the question her husband asked her.

''And who knows if the other two are his also?''

Lady Stark knew that thing like that happened, but she didn't want to think of something of a sort. She was too much of a lady to let her mind wonder into infidelity.

''I don't know. I am under impression that he doesn't care. He loved his whores and wine too much to pay attention to anything else.''

''Do you think he would tell us the truth if we asked?''

''I don't know.''

''I wish we could get it in writing somehow and use that to get that crazy boy of the throne and get kingdoms in order.''

''Ned, be careful.''

''I will… But we have to get those crazy Lannisters of the throne.''

''Our daughter is Lannister too.''

''No, she is Stark.''

Lady Stark just looked at her husband and didn't say much. Only thing on her mind now was how much is their daughter going to suffer if Ned goes through with this. Sansa was a Lannister now… If she and Tyrion have a child, it would be a Lannister too. She was scared and not sure where Sansa's devotions are…to her father or her husband.

Sansa stood by the window and watched outside. It was raining and sky was gray and she was sure it will take day or two for the rain to stop. But somehow, she didn't really care. She was happy. She felt like she was on the top of the world and that everything was perfect in her life. Tyrion was at his desk finishing some scrolls for the ravens and soon he joined his wife by the window.

''My love, what are you doing?''

She smiled at him. That _my love_ made her belly flutter and she simply beamed at him.

''I am watching the rain.''

''Yes, it's rather nice outside.''

They looked at one another and started laughing.

''We sound insane.''

''I think we might be my love...''

''I love how that sounds.''

''Me too…''

She leaned to kiss him and they both smiled into kiss. Pod knocked at the door and helped Sansa's maid get the food into their room.

''Good morning my lord…my lady…''

Tyrion smiled at the boy.

''Good morning Pod.''

''Good morning my lady, my lord.''

He placed food on the table and excused himself from their chambers. Sansa put on some fruit on the plates and got down on the pillows by the fireplace to join her husband. Sansa and Tyrion were having breakfast together and laughing at some jokes that Tyrion was telling. She was eating grapes and he was eating bunch of other fruits. Few times she took some of it from his plate and he teased her that now she has to pay him back. She put her plate on the floor and leaned toward him.

''Can I pay you with kisses my lord?''

''You can try my lady…''

She smiled and kissed him.

''My lady if you keep kissing me like that you can have all of my food forever.''

''That's why I did it… It's my master plan my lord… To stealing kisses and food from you for the rest of our days.''

''That sounds like dream come true my love.''

''I know…''

She kissed him again and sat back to her place. She finished her grapes and put the plat on the table. She joined Tyrion on the floor again and he pulled her into his arms. She leaned into him and he put his hands around her and they just watched the fire.

''I don't want to leave the room and face the real world.''

''We have to my lady… ''

''I don't waanto tooo…''

''We have to…''

He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

''I do love being hidden here with you, but real world is waiting for lord and lady Lannister to face it.''

''Tyrion helped her get dressed and they left the room. He went to the main hall and she went to the library to answer some letters and send ravens she had to send that day. When she got into the library she found her mother sitting there.

''Mother?''

''Sansa…''

''I didn't expect to see you here…''

''I came to have a word with you… We haven't talked in a long time.''

Sansa took her seat across from her mother and waited for her to start talking.

''I wanted to talk to you… woman to woman. Not like mother and daughter, but two women… Can we do it?''

Sansa turned away from her mother for a moment trying to think of the way to calm her nerves. She was not ready for that talk with her mom. She was not comfortable with it.

''Yes mother?''

''Is your husband good to you?''

''Yes, mother… He is very good to me…''

''And how do you feel being married to him?''

''I feel good…I think that under the circumstances we were married we really got lucky.''

''But he is…''

''A dwarf? A Lannister?''

Lady Stark was a bit embarrassed for what was going through her mind.

''Well, you can't say that he is not all that.''

''I have no problem with it.''

Lady Stark was surprised.

''Not at all?''

''I did at first, but then I learned to see past that.''

''How do you see past it? It's there… You sleep beside him… That is your husband?''

''Mother, he is so much more than a Lannister dwarf. He is one of the best people I've ever known. He understands me… he is a good listener and he is there for me…and I for him.''

''So, you are friends?''

''No, we are not.''

''What are you?''

''We are man and wife.''

She had to ask Sansa bout their intimacy and she feared the answer.

''Are you intimate?''

Sansa just looked at the floor and blushed.

''What is it Sansa?''

''Nothing mother.''

''Tell me… You know you can tell me.''

''Yes, we are intimate.''

''Is he forcing you?''

Sansa made disgusted face.

''No! Never…''

''Never?''

''No, never.''

''Not even on the wedding night?''

''No… He was incredible that night…''

Sansa blushed and her mother looked at her surprised. She never heard someone talk about the wedding night that way. Many had traumatic experiences of the first time being with a man, but Sansa was not one of them. Sansa blushed because she was not really comfortable talking about it, but she needed her mother to know all there is to know about it so she would stop seeing Tyrion as a monster.

'' He took care of me and made me feel good and it was not traumatic at all… It was just as it was supposed to be. Tyrion is incredible lover mother… He knew what he was doing and he made it very pleasurable experience.''

''You know if he is trying to force you to do something, you tell us… Your father and brothers would take care of it.''

Sansa laughed.

''They will beat up my husband for bedding me? Mother, he is within his right to bed me.''

''Yes, but not by force.''

''Mother, force is the last thing Tyrion Lannister needs to take someone to bed…''

Her mother was embarrassed.

''Sansa.''

''Mother, I am telling you the truth… You wanted that? You wanted to talk woman to woman… not mother to daughter…. Well, I am talking to you like that.''

She smirked at her mother.

''Lady Stark, let me tell you something… My husband is incredible lover and sharing his bed is something I love doing.''

''Really?''

''Yes… I make love to my husband almost every night.''

''But… I don't want children yet, but I want to enjoy being young, married and free of motherly duties. I want to enjoy not sharing my husband with our children. I am a bit selfish like that. I want all of his nights to be mine… Estate and all the rest can have his days, but his nights are mine.''

Lady Stark was shocked by what she heard.

''You know, maybe I should thank father for screwing up and me being forced to become Lady Lannister. I am sure that Joffrey could never do what Tyrion does… Joffrey looks like one of those men whose ego comes before their lovers… I am grateful that I have in my life a man who puts me first.''

Lady Stark was silent.

''Don't worry. I will spare you of talking about it mother… But I hope you got the answers you were looking for. I am happy in my marriage and I believe I have the best possible man in my life. Tell that to father too… I think he should know that there is at least one good thing out of the mess he made. Now, excuse me… I have some letters to write and to help my husband with the books.''

''See you at lunch Sansa.''

''See you mother.''

Lady Stark closed the library door and walked to the bedroom in awe. She had no idea who was the woman she just talked to. There was no trace of the girl she raised. In that room was another person. Sansa became very free, open-minded , brave , confidant woman. She had no idea if that was who she was all along or it was something that Tyrion got out of her. In both ways, she was confused how she felt about that change in her daughter. She was glad Sansa had someone who made her feel safe and confident, but she was horrified that person was a Lannister dwarf. She couldn't see past his exterior and family name.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrion and Sansa were outside talking the walk by the river and Sansa was showing her husband her favorite places around the estate. He listened to her childhood stories and he could picture some of the things she was telling him about. He had huge smiles on their faces and she giggled at some of the memories. When they got to the part of the river that had nice shade, they took a seat on the big rock. Sansa helped Tyrion climb it and they sat and enjoyed the view. He took her hand and kissed it.

''Thank you my lady for getting me out to see the day.''

''You are welcome my lord.''

He smiled at looked at her.

''I can see now why you love this place so much.''

''Really?''

''Yes, it's beautiful.''

''I would love to see the place where you grew up too my lord.''

''I will take you, but I can't promise you what you have here.''

''I know. It's different place and land.''

''No, it's not that. My estate is beautiful, but people are not like here. I know they hate me, but they love you so much and they respect your family. There is no sense of unity and love. Just fear…''

''You have the power to change it my lord.''

''I wish I knew how.''

''You will figure it out.''

Sansa saw by the end of her eye some women doing the washing and looking at Tyrion in disgust and at her with some sort of pity. They felt bad for her being married to Tyrion. She didn't want pity. She wanted respect for her husband. She pretended she didn't see any of those women so she turned to face Tyrion and she kissed him… He kissed her back and she smiled at him. When they saw them kiss and how she smiled they were surprised. No one could imagine their beautiful lady Sansa being happy with the dwarf she was forced to marry. She turned and smiled at them and waved. They waved back and continued their washing. That was the moment Sansa made important decision. She will show her affection to get people to accept her husband. If she loved him they had no reason not to love or accept him. So, every day she would take walks with Tyrion and they would have lunch by the river, they would sit together and hold hands and she made sure for everyone to see that she is by her husband's side and that she cares. Tyrion was supposed to leave for the Wintertown for a day and she was outside walking with him to his carriage. They were talking about what she had to do and what he should bring from there. He got in to the carriage and leaned out of the window to tell her something more. She saw that almost everyone from the keep was there, including her family, so she came to the carriage and kissed him good bye. It was unexpected for a lady of Winterfell, especially when it came to lady Sansa. Her parents and brothers were surprised and Arya had giant smirk on her face. She knew her sister loved her husband and now she got her confirmation. Sansa was in love with the imp and she stopped caring about hiding it. Tyrion was also surprised by this but he admired her courage to do it in front of everyone. He knew he is not loved and she was worshiped by the people around them.

''My lady…''

''What?''

She smirked…

''Oh, you are bad…''

''Am I?''

''Yes, very bad… Your parents…''

''I don't care… Good luck my lord and see you tomorrow.''

''See you my love.''

Carriage left and she walked toward the house. Her parents watched her very surprised by her act.

''What was that Sansa?''

''What father? I was saying good bye to my husband…every wife is entitled to that.''

''But…''

''But what father?''

''Kissing him? In public?''

''He is my husband…and our first kiss ever happened in front of 800 people at the wedding… Small yard of Winterfell is not that public compared to the Sept of Baelor and all the lords and ladies waiting to make fun of the demon monkey and traitor's daughter. Here, at least we are kissing as Lord and Lady of Winterfell and people make fun of us because he is a dwarf and I am tall woman.''

Lady Stark could feel her daughter's anger toward her father but she couldn't let them argue in front of everyone.

''Two of you, people are watching… Stop it!''

Sansa looked at them and walked away. She spent most of the time in her chamber. She missed Tyrion to calm her and to tell her that she will be fine and that she shouldn't let anyone bring her down. After dinner she played chess with Arya and went to bed. It was first night since they were married that she slept alone. All of the sudden, bed was too big for her and she had trouble sleeping. She missed Tyrion's tiny form and she missed his light snoring and snuggling next to him. In the middle of the night she felt some movement in the room. She opened her eyes and saw Tyrion getting ready for bed.

''You are here?''

''Yes, I told you I will be here as soon as possible. As soon as I finished what I had there, I was ready to leave and come back to you my love.''

She moved the covers and let him in. She kissed him and they spent the night just kissing and holding on to one another. In the morning Lady Stark came to Sansa's room to ask her something and she was very surprised to find Tyrion next to her and Sansa sleeping on top of his chest. She left the room before she woke them up and continued with that she had to do that day. She chose not to mention this to her husband. She knew how he despised Tyrion. He would see this as personal failure. His daughter in love with the imp.

Sansa Lannister had no idea that being the lady of the Winterfell would be so tiring and often very boring. She had long list of things she had to take care of and she had a feeling it would never end. Bills, lists for the kitchen, list of the things workers needed, things she had to order for the keep, things she needed for the cottage, and all the things that she didn't really want to handle. Sansa was in the library finishing her work when Rob, Theon and Jon came in. Rob and Theon hoped to get some more wine and Jon was just keeping them company. Poor Jon was sober and taking care of his two drunks.

''Oh, is that my sister doing her duties of the lady of Winterfell?''

''Yes, brother… I just finished my duties for today. And what are you doing, aside of getting drunk?''

''We are not getting drunk, we are testing the wine around the house.''

Sansa smiled at nodded. Just as Rob was about to say something, Tyrion came in. He didn't expect so many people in the room with his wife. She was usually alone in the library. He gave her a questioning look and she smiled at him.

''My brother and Theon are testing the wine around the house and Jon is taking care of them.''

''Testing the wine? That is a good one… I haven't used it in a long time.''

''Do you want some wine lord Lannister?''

''No, thank you lord Stark.''

Rob looked at him.

''Ooops… We are in his house now… It's impolite for us to offer him something…''

''It's your house too… I just came in search for my lady wife…''

''Ooooh… but it's not even dinner time. You are a naughty one lord Tyrion.''

Sansa was embarrassed by the behavior of her brother. Tyrion ignored him and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

''I got a raven from Jamie. They arrive in a few days… I just wanted to see with you if you still want them in the cottage and to see if there is something that needs to be done there?''

''Don't worry my lord. I will send a girl tomorrow to clean the cottage and change the sheets and all…''

''They are bringing their service, so they can stay at the cottage with them.''

''I will see to it all...''

''Thank you my lady.''

Tyrion looked around and then back at Sansa who just nodded for him that it's ok to leave and leave her alone with her drunken siblings. Tyrion left the room and she just gave Rob a look.

''Why are you acting like that? He did nothing to any of you.''

''He took our home and dad's title and all.''

''He took your home? So, tell me… Are you living in the streets?''

''No…''

''Are you still treated like a lord?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Do you still spend silver and gold as you did before he came?''

''I do…''

''So, what did he take from you?''

''Why are you defending him?''

''I am not…I just want you to see the facts… Tyrion took nothing… He actually saved us from some other Lannister that would move the entire family in the stable or something like that and make you all watch how he abuses me and humiliates me. So, instead of being ungrateful, be happy that we got Tyrion as ''punishment''. He might be a Lannister, but he is the best of them.''

''You can't be serious?''

''Oh, I am… I got to meet some of them and I got to see how they treat women… He is a saint compared to the men who could have been my husbands…. So, instead of being like that, you should be more grateful.''

She got up and started walking toward the door. Just as he was about to leave, her father showed up.

''Sansa… What is going on here?''

''Nothing father… My brother needed some things explained to him.''

Ned looked at his son and at Sansa after that. He had no idea what was this all about.

'' He has no place here! He is Lannister! He has his estate! This is the land of the Starks, it has been for a long time! There is no place for a Lannister on our land!''

Sansa raised her hand and pointed at her father.

''Than take it to father! It's his fault that we lost this land…not Tyrion's… As usual he got involved into something risking all of our lives!''

Rob defended their father.

''He was doing the honorable thing!''

''Honorable thing?! He put that above all of us! Don't talk to me about being honorable… You were not sold into marriage I WAS! I paid the price of that honor.''

She stood in front of her brother and lifted her hand with a Lannister ring on it.

'' I am fourteen years old Rob and I am married to a man who is twice my age… How do you think it felt when I learned about being promised to be Tyrion's wife and our father losing it all…? I wanted to end my life… and queen told me if I killed myself or father killed himself that she would kill us all… And don't tell me some stories of the North protecting us and not letting her kill us all. We all know how many men and supports Lannister family has, especially now that they are on the throne. My father in law is a ruthless man who doesn't care about anyone's feelings. He saw my union with Tyrion as a good business transaction. He didn't care how any of us felt about being in this marriage. Who knows what threats he got to marry me?!''

''Come on! Don't be stupid! Who wouldn't want to marry you Sansa?''

''Someone who is normal and well aware that I am a child.''

Ned got involved into their discussion.

''Yes, and now just few months later he has no trouble bedding you. He really is a good man, isn't he? If he was bothered then, why isn't he now? What changed? Is he doing it to secure his position with a child you will give him? Or what? What changed Sansa? He is still a child molester and you are a child who knows nothing of life. Lannister family should be extinct… They are sick and deviant and nothing good can come out of their family…''

Lady Stark got into the library with Arya and looked between her daughter and husband. It was clear that something was going on.

'' We just need good allay and we will kill them all… It's just a matter of time before the world would be free of the Lannister pest… World would be better place without them.''

Sansa looked at her father in disgust… She came to him and pulled out his knife from his belt. She placed it in his hand and put the blade against her heart.

''When the time comes to kill the ''Lannister pest'' as you say, this is where you should start. I am Lannister too… So, father...tell your allays where to start and who is first on the list. If you want Lannister family gone, I am on that list too.''

All of them looked at Sansa in awe. Sansa they knew would never dare to say or do something like that. She let go of his hand and left the library. They stood in silence just looking at each other. Lady Stark learned one bitter truth that day… Their daughter picked her side and she did that for the same reason her father believed he was starting the new possible war…honor…


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrion was in their chambers reading the book when Sansa stormed in. He was surprised to see his wife come in with such a rage and all. That was not really what he was used to from his very poised wife.

''Sansa, what's wrong?''

''My family… I can't deal with some things they are saying.''

He opened his arms and she got into his lap and he held her.

''My love, what did they say to you that got you so angry?''

''They want to plot against your family and kill them.''

Tyrion was not surprised by that.

''Oh…''

''Oh? That's all you have to say?''

''My love, are you really surprised?''

She just looked at him for a moment and really thought about what he just said.

''They could hurt you.''

''I know love.''

He kissed her hair and she just cuddled up closer to him. In his arms she felt very safe.

Lady Stark and Arya were walking to Sansa's chambers because they wanted to see how she was doing. They were worried for her because the argument didn't end that well. When she got into the room, Sansa forgot to close the door so now they could see and hear what she and Tyrion were talking about. Lady Stark was about to enter the room when Arya stopped her and covered her mouth. They were spying on the couple. First thing they noticed was that couple was kissing passionately and that Sansa was the one to initiate the kiss. Lady Stark was not comfortable watching her daughter and her husband in a passionate kiss, but Arya insisted they wait. Tyrion broke the kiss and kissed her hand.

''You have to think about what they feel. I am a symbol of everything they hate and I am married to you. I am villain in their eyes…''

''But you are not.''

''I took the estate.''

''And made it better. We earned so much in these weeks you are in charge. My father has no sense of how to spend money or invest.''

''And I am not good in combat.''

''I guess, every man is good for something.''

''If you ask my father, I am good for nothing.''

''We both know that is not true.''

She smiled at him and blushed a bit.

''Lady Sansa! I hope your lady mother never hears you speaking like that. I will have one more Stark believing I corrupted you.''

Lady Stark agreed with Tyrion. Her daughter would never make comments like that.

''There are things mothers shouldn't know… I will not want to know about our daughter's love life and intimate moments with husband.''

''Are you with child my love?''

''No! No! Tea is helping me not to be.''

Lady Stark was relieved she was not pregnant. Baby at this moment would be a mistake.

''Good, now is not the time. We have time for babies my lady Sansa… But I can tell that you would be amazing mother.''

''Why do you say so?''

''Look how good you did with me.''

She laughed at him.

''I agree. I did amazing making you into a decent gentlemen.''

''In some situations.''

''I agree… Not everyone has to know how bad you still are.''

''That is just for you my love… No one else knows and should know.''

She was smiling again and he was glad she was in a better mood.

''My lady, what can I do to make you feel better?''

''Just hold me… That's all I need.''

Tyrion suggested that they move to the bed because he knew that Sansa was not really comfortable in his lap. They moved to bed and it was enough for Lady Stark to know it's time to close their door and leave them alone. Being in bed together could easily lead into something that no mother wants to see so she and Arya moved from the door. It was time to leave them alone. They were walking back to Arya's room when the younger girl turned to her mother.

''Mother, what will happen now?''

''Happen?''

''With Sansa , Tyrion, dad and all the mess from the library…''

''I am not sure… I have no idea what will happen…''

''Are you scared?''

''Yes…''

''Of dad?''

She looked at Arya as she was weighing in what to say.

''I am afraid of Sansa.''

''Sansa?''

''Men underestimate wrath of a woman trying to protect someone she loves. I am afraid she would do something very radical.''

''Like what?''

''Write to the queen…''

Arya didn't expect that comment from her mother, but after thinking for a few moments, it made sense. Queen was just waiting for her father to make some mistake and to kill him for it.

''So, this can cost him his life?''

''I am sure she will not spare him twice. Once was just a warning… Now he will die.''

''And it would be by her hand with Sansa's help.''

''Yes, something like that.''

''Do you think Sansa could do that to him?''

''I am not sure…''

''You think she would trade dad's life for Tyrion's?''

''I am not sure anymore what she would do or wouldn't do. This is not the person I know.''

''Sansa changed…''

''Yes, she did… She changed and became someone I don't know and whose actions I can't predict.''

They got into Arya's room and the girl took a seat on her bed and her mother took a seat at vanity. Arya was silent.

''Mother, do you think Sansa is happy?''

''I think she is…''

''Well, maybe you should talk to father and try to convince him to leave them alone… If she is happy he should let them be… Not many people are happy in their marriages…''

''I think that is pretty rare these days.''

''Then talk to dad.''

''He will not listen to me.''

''He has to… I know you can make him listen.''

''Why do you care Arya?''

''because I care about Sansa and I think he really makes her happy… She is different with him.''

Lady Stark had to agree. What she saw in their chambers was proof enough that he loves Sansa and that he is not against them as family. He didn't say a bad word about any of them after she told him that her father and brother want him dead.

Before dinner, Sansa got out from the keep and went to the roof. She had her favorite place that overlooked entire keep and she would often go there when she was younger to hide from Arya and her brothers. She took a seat on the wooden chest and just watched the sight she loved so much. Her North was perfection, but she was ready to leave it if it meant better life for her and Tyrion. Rob and Theon showed up and came to her. She just gave them a look and they raised hteir hands. Rob smiled at her.

''We come in peace…''

She was not convinced they do, but she gave them benefit of the doubt.

''We came to talk to you.''

''What do you want to talk about?''

''You…''

''Me?''

''Yes… I want to have honest conversation with you. I want to know what you really think, feel and I want to talk without proper lady comments you've learned by heart when you were a gir.''

Sansa looked at her brother and nodded.

''I will give you honest answers…without proper lady lies or political answers.''

''Good… I have so many questions Sansa… I am so confused about all this.''

''I am going to answer your questions… But I will not answer anything I see as inappropriate or in any way malicious… Do you agree with that brother?''

Rob took a seat across from her and took her hands in his.

''I agree… BUT you have to give me a chance to explain my question if it starts sounding malicious to you. Maybe I just don't know how to phrase what I want to ask…''

She nodded and he took a breath…preparing to ask what he wanted. He had so many questions for Sansa and had no idea where to start from.

''Are you really happy in your marriage or do you have such a strong sense of duty to stay and honor your oath?''

She understood why he asked that. Stark girls were always told that marriage is for life no matter what it's like to be in it.

''It was sense of duty when we got married, but then I learned things about my husband that I grew to like and later on love.''

''Love? Already?''

She smiled at her brother.

''Yes, love… You should give him a chance. Underneeth that sarcasam and often completely inappropriate comments is incredible mind. I don't know if you paid attention, but in all this time he is in charge of Winterfell, our treasury is pretty full and we even have some new trades starting.''

''And he did all that?''

''Yes, he did… He is good with money.''

''Yes, I heard the stories.''

''That's what they are…just stories… He started many of them himself.''

That surprised Rob.

''Why?''

''When no one expects anything from you, you can't desapoint anyone… You just sail thrugh life.''

''That is sad.''

''I know. He hides who he is for the most of time.''

''And he opened up to you?''

''Yes, he did.''

''Why?''

''Because marriage made us allies. We had no one in our corner. I felt so alone in King's Landing and having him helped a lot.''

''You had dad.''

''Yes, and he has no idea how to play the game at court… And thanks to his honesty and honor we almost ended up dead. My marriage was punishment to him. Queen wanted to humiliate dad for humiliating her.''

Sansa smiled with some bitterness…

''I am dad's pride and joy… I was supposed to be a queen and I ended up married to a drinking whoring imp… That is humiliating enough to our father… Especially if he has to be reminded that that same imp is bedding his beloved daughter.''

Rob had no idea how to ask this.

''You were not forced by him? Never? He never took you by force?''

''No, that was just the story we made up so we could leave King's landing and get father out of it before he gets us all in some new trouble.''

''Did you ask him to do it?''

''No, he suggested it.''

''Why?''

''He has very high opinion of our father. He believes our father is a good man, but not for court. He is a solder with very high morals…not the men of the court intrigues.''

''I agree…''

''And that is why he got him out. He wanted him to live... so he let everyone believe he is rapist, he is scum and that I am his victim. He did that to get father out of the King's Landing… and now father is plotting his death.''

She looked at her brother.

''Tyrion didn't deserve it.''

''You are right. Sansa…if what you told me is the truth, maybe he deserves a chance.''

She smiled at her brother. He took her hand and kissed it.

''If you are happy, I am happy for you…''

''I am very happy… He is a good man and he makes me incredibly happy.''

''Then we fight for your happiness…''

She smiled back at her brother and felt like she finally had anallay in the family.

''Just give him a chance. You will see how amazing he is and how much he knows.''


	12. Chapter 12

Tyrion was in the library finishing some letters when door opened. He expected it to be Sansa so he didn't turn to see if he was right.

''Oh, is that my lady wife? Are you here to remind me I skipped two meals my love?''

He turned and instead of Sansa he saw her mother standing there.

''Lady Stark, I apologize.''

''I am not my daughter, but you are right… You should be reminded and reprimanded for missing two meals.''

''I am sorry… There was so much to be done that I forgot about hunger or any other need I had during the day.''

''I am sure you did. I saw one of the men leaving with full tray of letters to be sent.''

''I am expecting some new trade deals to be made, so I had to do a small research about the trading and resources of the North. It is our duty not to allow anyone to be hungry or lack basic things Lady Stark.''

''I agree…''

She noticed that Tyrion was a bit nervous and she had no idea what was that about.

''My lady, what about schools? Do you have them?''

''No, our children had private tutors all their lives.''

''And the children who live in the keep and the estate?''

''No, they don't have any lessons.''

''How would you feel about helping me find a space where we could open the school. I have list of about two hundred children from the age of five to ten. We could find some space for them to learn.''

''You want to open the school?''

''Yes, knowledge is power my lady… And we should let them have some of it. At least to teach them to write and read. That is important for all the people, no matter how low or high born they are.''

Lady Stark was surprised by her son in laws idea. She didn't expect him to suggest anything like that.

''There is an abandoned stable…about twenty minutes' walk from here… Maybe that space could be used for school?''

''Would you accompany me tomorrow morning and show me that place?''

She couldn't say no to him. He was doing something important and offered her a chance to bond over something. She knew he was trying to find something to bond over with her for Sansa and she owed her daughter the same.

''Yes, I will join you.''

''Thank you Lady Stark.''

''No, thank you lord Lannister.''

She was about to leave the room when he stopped her.

''Lady Stark, I need to ask you something…''

''Yes, my lord?''

''Can you not tell Sansa? I want to surprise her after everything is done.''

''My daughter hates secrets.''

''I know…But she loves surprises.''

''I will do mybest to keep this between us.''

''Thank you.''

She continued walking to the door and when she opened them she run into Sansa. She was surprised to see her mother in the same room with her husband.

''Mother?''

''Sansa…''

She looked at her husband who was smiling.

''Are you here to yell at me for not eating?''

''Something like that.''

''Well, we can have something to eat in our chambers… I am so tired from all the work I did today.''

''I will ask for something to be brought to us.''

''Thank you Sansa.''

Both women left the library and each continued their own way, Lady Lannister to the kitchens and Lady Stark to her chamber.

When Tyrion got back to their chamber, Sansa was already there and she was pouring them some wine.

''Oh, one of my favorite sights… My wife and my wine.''

She smiled at him.

''Sometimes I feel you love wine more…''

''Just sometimes my lady…''

''Oh, really?''

''But if it is any comfort to you, you both give me bad headaches.''

She just started laughing and took her seat.

''Sometimes I don't know what to do with you.''

He smirked…

''Well, I do have some suggestions.''

''I am sure you do!''

They ate in silence and after they were done, Tyrion asked for a bath. Sansa left the room to talk to her mother for a moment and to see what is more to be done before Sir Jamie arrives with Tommen. She wanted everything to be perfect for when they arrive.

Pod prepared everything for him and left. Tyrion stripped and got into tub. It felt amazing to relax a bit and just enjoy the wormth and silence of his and Sansa's chambers. Lady Lannister came back to their chamber and found her husband really enjoying his bath.

''Is there place for one more?''

''Well, I don't take much space so I guess there is.''

She removed her dress and stripped slowly for her husband before she joined him. She got in behind him and he leaned into her and took her hands that were on his shoulders.

''I missed you today my lady… How was your day?''

''Boring… Yours?''

''It was very tiring to deal with numbers all day.''

''What did you talk about with my mother?''

''I think we were making and effort to have civil conversation for you my love.''

''And?''

''It will take time, but we are up to a good start.''

''I am very glad you are… It means a lot.''

''I know… Part of the reason why I am making an effort is for you Sansa. I know how much you love your family… And for you I will find a way to be civil with them…''

''I spoke to Rob… I think he will be trying to make an effort too..''

''Really?''

''Yes, really…''

''I am surprised.''

''Why?''

''I never saw him as someone making an effort or compromise.''

''He is doing it for me.''

''We all are… You are a center of our world Sansa.''

''Not everyone.''

''Give your father some time.''

''I am not sure if I can.''

''You can… You have to.''

''Why do you have faith in him?''

''Because he is your father… And you should do all in your power to make it good with him… We both should…''

''If we do it with him, should I expect the same with Lord Tywin.''

She could feel her husband tense.

''My father is a different story?''

''Why?''

''Because he hates me… And yours loves you to death Sansa.''

He got up and turned to face her in the tub.

''Sansa… You are pride and joy of Lord Ned Stark. You are his daughter who he loves very much. He always spoke of you with so much love and pride… I am my father's shame… He hates me… He always hated me… I am a dwarf and I killed his beloved Joana. He loved her all his life. My mother was his one and true love and I think he still loves her… But, he hates me… He sees me as someone who took her from him. He only shows some feelings to my brother and sister…''

He took her hands and kissed them.

''You are lucky my love… Your family loves you… Fight to keep it that way… You Starks have your pack and you stick together.''

''Well, I can't wait for our own pack…''

He smiled at her.

''I am looking forward to it too… I can't imagine more amazing thing than having children with you… But that is a scary idea to me…''

She knew his fears.

''I will not die… I will make it and give you many children… We will grow old surrounded by our pack…''

He could imagine them. He could see their amazingly beautiful children… Daughters looking like Sansa and sons….hopefully being healthy and strong like Jamie.

''Where did you just go in your mind?''

''I was thinking about the kids… How they would look like you and Jamie…''

''Jamie?''

''Well, better him than….''

''I will love our children no matter what… Even if some of them are born like you, they are still our children and will be loved… Your father will not set standards for love in our family and parenting Tyrion!''

He was surprised how angry Sansa got, but he was also grateful for her anger and words. She would love children like he is… She would not make difference…and he knew he would love them too.

''You are right.''

That ended talk about their future children. They got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

Following morning they were in the dining room with the rest of the family sharing breakfast. One of the ladies from the kitchen came to Lady Stark with a list.

''My lady, this is what we currently have and what has to be used soon before it becomes rotten. Do you have some suggestion for the dishes?''

This was amazing opportunity for Lady Stark and Tyrion to sneak out of the castle and go to the old stable. She knew this would keep Sansa busy for hours.

''Well, Rebecca… Give it to Lady Lannister… She is in charge now. Give her the list and take her to see what you have and she will give you the suggestions…''

Tyrion understood right away what she was doing and he was glad she did it. Sansa was surprised, along with everyone else what just happened. Lady Stark let her take charge of the keep and the rest? Something was strange there and Sansa had a feeling there was more to the story than just letting her pick meals. Sansa went to the kitchen, her older brothers went their own way, and the kids went to have their lessons. Ned retired to his chambers and that left Lady Stark and Tyrion.

''Shall we my lord? We should hurry before someone sees us…''

''Yes, my lady.''

They sneaked out from the keep and walked to the stable. Tyrion was thinking about all the work that had to be done to make kid's journey safer and easier. Lady Stark noticed he was looking around and thinking about something.

'"What is it my lord?''

''I am thinking about all that has to be done.''

''Done?''

''Well, the path has to be cleaned…maybe even changed a bit…Hm… I will have to think about it.''

''Oh….''

She saw all that he saw too and in her mind she knew what he wanted to say and she could see also what had to be fixed or handled in some way. They arrived to the stable and he loved the space. It was big, wide and it had a lot of light. Path to it was in the woods, but this was nice clearing and he could see the potential of fixing this place.

''My lady, this is amazing.''

''But id's old and dirty… And a lot of things needs to be fixed.''

''We will fix it my lady and we will make the school for the kids here.''

''And whou would teach?''

''Well, Sansa could… and you could too if you want… I do know you are very educated lady…''

''I…''

''It is fine if you don't wish to do it.''

''I do wish… I was just surprised to hear you wanted me to do it…''

''You and Lady Sansa are two most educated women here… I am very sure that you would be good with this sort of things. They respect you and they will let their kids to school if you and Sansa took care of them.''

''You really care about this?''

''I do.''

''Why?''

''Because education matters… and aside from the usual subjects, they should learn needlework as well as to handle their swords…even the girls.''

''Lord Tyrion, that is unheard for.''

''Lady Arya can handle her sword like a man…or even better.''

''She is not a good example…''

''Well, Lady Sansa could talk herself out of many troubles, but she would die if it came to the blade… Teach them to be bland between them.''

''But, many people would not agree…''

''I know… That's why I said it. Men go to wars… Women should know how to protect themselves… And sometimes is the solution your spouse's or brother's sword.''

She had to agree… She listened to all the arguments he had for his idea and as he spoke, she was more aware how right he was.

''You are much different than what I expected you to be.''

''I hope it's a good thing my lady?''

She just smiled at him.

''We should get back… Someone will notice that we are missing.''

''After you my lady.''

They walked back to the keep and when they were seen together by Sansa and Arya surprise was written on their faces. Other two didn't see them. They were deep in the conversation about school and materials they will need to fix it. From the top of the tower, Ned Stark watched in surprise his wife walking with the dwarf and being deep in conversation with him. He felt like she also betrayed him and crossed to Tyrion's side.


End file.
